Razzberry Surprise
by saphiredmoon
Summary: 2007 movieverse. It has been 3 years since Mission City. Jazz has been revived and reunited with Prowl. But unknown to him he has to face a new problem. Or he will once he can get through tank sickness and the energon storage on the base.
1. Subtle Hints

Chapter 1

_**Subtle Hints**_

A loud thunderous boom rung through out the base as the shift change started. Mechs and femmes roamed through the hallways getting to their respective personnel areas. Hearing some footsteps from out side his room, Jazz sighed. He stared at the ceiling and grabbed some nearby energon. It had been 3 weeks since he had awakened from his stasis lock in the med bay.

--

_A soft blue light skittered over the dark room. Groaning, Jazz took the time to give himself a self scan before investigating where he was. The first thing he saw were the pointed tools laying in an unorganized group next to the berth he was on. They only partly shined as his visor's light hit them. They had on the residue of dried energon. Jazz felt a small shiver go through his body from top to bottom. They looked so lethal in the dark, laying in a clattered clump. A spurred thought came to life._

"_They must have forced the Hatchet to go into recharge. He'll probably be complaining about them tomorrow about how they could rust." He felt better speaking to himself. _

_The room was empty and darkness engulfed most of the room. Thinking to himself for the time being, Jazz wondered how he had gotten into the med bay in the first place. Relaying the last of his memories he replayed the decisive battle of Mission City. Everywhere there was noise. The buildings had collapsed and the glass in the city sparkled in the sunlight as they crunched and shattered apart from one another. What eh remembered most was the surging malicious voice that had befallen him and made him spur his supposed last final words. _

_: "You wanna piece o'me?!" :_

_: "No, I want two!" :_

_His spark buckled against its casing as he refelt his wires pull themselves apart and the fiery pain of feeling himself disconnect from his torso and the rest of the world. Had they won the battle? How did the others fair? The memory seemed as fresh to him as a new shipment of high grade. _

_A single static fuzz found its way around his spark. It was confused; concerned in a way. As it became stronger Jazz recognized it. _

"_Oh, Prowl……wait, Prowl?!"_

_His spark flung itself at Prowl's presence, constricting it self around it. He felt Prowl's emotions stutter through their bond. First there was surprise, then doubt, and finally utter happiness. Jazz knew it wouldn't take long for Prowl to come find him. The emotions he felt from their bond were disturbingly strong and he figured that if something had happened to him to make Prowl feel that way, Prowl himself would tell him the details. He waited impatiently until he heard a soft whoosh come from the door. The dim lights from his visor lighted up Prowl's face as he entered slowly._

"_Jazz?" Prowl said softly waiting hopefully for a reply._

"_Hi Prowler." Jazz replied. A smile slowly making its way on is face plates._

_Prowl moved quickly over to Jazz's berth and embraced him. When he entered, his facial features were hard and straight and his lips held a thin line between smiling and grimacing. But now they weren't as stiff and his faceplates softened up as he held his lover. But just as quick as his faceplates changed, he sent an electrical surge through Jazz._

"_Ow! What the frag was that Prowl?!"_

"_What the slag were you thinking?! Going against Megatron alone! I could have lost you Jazz!"_

_Prowl's door wings flittered as his mixed emotions went through him. Jazz didn't say anything back, but Prowl felt the sadness and the regret vibrate through their bond. Prowl then filled their bind with his love and he felt Jazz's pain slowly leave._

_Jazz gave a happy purr as he was held by Prowl. It had been such a long time since he had felt this peaceful in his beloved's arms. Gently moving himself higher, Jazz nipped Prowl's neck wiring and smirked, waiting for him to respond. Prowl's door wings twitched and raised themselves higher. Jazz could feel the flirtatious smile rise on Prowl's faceplates as he answered his need. He was really lucky tonight. Flirting wasn't usually in Prowl's nature. _

"_I always wondered how I ended up with such a tenacious glitch like you Jazz."_

"_It takes one to know one Prowler." _

_Jazz moaned as he felt Prowl's digits slide down his spinal chord. _

"_Someone needs to be sent to the brig for bad behavior."_

"_Chain me to the wall Prowlie…"_

"_I'll do more then that Jazz."_

_Prowl gave Jazz a playful kiss as his hands rubbed against Jazz's thighs._

"_I'll give you a one way ride to the Matrix and back."_

_Making his hand grab an invisible string, he pulled his arm up and down and blurted 'choo choo'!_

"_I'll ride with you all night long."_

_Prowl chuckled as he laid Jazz back on the berth and followed on pursuit._

--

The next morning the base was awake and filled with excitement since he had awoken from his stasis lock. He had learned that they had won the battle and that he had been in stasis for an amazing 3 years. After getting a few scans from Ratchet he thanked Primus that he had awakened and he thanked him for the fact that the Hatchet hadn't found out about the night before.

Now here he was stuck in his quarters 3 weeks later while everyone else did their work. Another loud boom echoed through the base. Jazz didn't like the thunder from outside, but he loved the sound of the rain. He had been in these temporary quarters for a week since the bottom floors of the base underground needed to go through some technical maintenance checks. Now he was on the top floor where the room had a single window. Jazz felt warm as he watched the rain stream down the pane. The dreariness outside made him feel drowsy. Grabbing some more energon, he laid back down on the berth he and Prowl shared and guzzled it down. He started to head for another one.

He had been taking a lot of energon lately. He couldn't explain why, but it seemed that he was always low on energy no matter how much he drank. He figured that his systems were still getting used to be out of stasis and being fixed from Mission City. He had seen some severe cases where mechs needed vast amounts of energon to survive. Perhaps his was more subtle?


	2. A Loud Clue

Thank you blood shifter and blueberryshortcake for the reviews! And for blood shifter's question, you will have to wait and see what happens. But then, I'll probably give so many clues you guys will figure it out before it actually happens. I would also like to say this chapter was inspired by another fanfic out there with an Ironhide and Bee pairing. Sadly I do not recall the author or the name of the story. I think it was 'How much crack can you take?' or something close to that. If you find the actual name or author please tell me so I can give them credit. Thx! And also Jazz might seem OC in this one and maybe some other chapters in the future for a reason.

Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro or whatever company they are from.

Chapter 2

_**A Loud Clue**_

Jazz walked into the recreational room. It was much easier to reach now that the lower floors were fixed leaving behind that new waxed smell. Looking through the doors he saw that the room was completely empty. Everyone was at work…again. He needed something to do and fast or he wasn't going to make it through Ratchet's orders of indefinite leave. He slowly toppled over to the energon dispenser and got himself a cup of energon. It seemed to get tastier and tastier everyday. He stared at his energon for a split second wondering if he'd rust from not getting any excitement before he drank it all in one gulp. He rose up to get another cup when the doors swooshed open and in came a pair of Lamborghini twins.

"Hey Jazz! How's it going?" Sideswipe said, a large grin plastered on his faceplates as always.

"Nothin much, just grabbin a cup of energon. What are you guys doing out of shift? I thought there were still too many jobs to do so they didn't allow free time in the day."

Sideswipe's smile enlarged as his twin's seemed to fall apart. He knew what Sideswipe was going to do, so he left to get some energon.

"Okay guys," Jazz said, knowing that diabolical smile all too well. "What's the plan?"

"What plan?" Sideswipe asked nonchalantly. Catching the drift Jazz chuckled.

"Old Ironsides is supposed to be chillin' in the command center. If you get reaaal lucky you can catch him off guard." If the twins were desperate to come to him for info, they must have something pulled up their armor. Sitting back at his table, he motioned for Sideswipe to sit down. Sunstreaker had already sat himself since his brother and Jazz were talking.

"Hey, you gonna finish that?" Jazz pointed at the cup of energon that Sunstreaker hadn't even touched yet. Sunstreaker grimaced.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks man." He grabbed the energon and took a sip as he waited for Sides to dish out.

"Well Jazz, do you by any chance know where to get a wrench? We couldn't get to the Hatchet's or Wheeljack's. Fraggers lock up their tools."

Uh oh. Bad news. And by the looks of Sideswipe's quietly changed demeanor, they were going to go a little overboard then usual.

"Can't help ya there Sides." Jazz said, finishing the sentence as he swallowed the remaining energon that Sunstreaker had given him.

"Why not Jazz? Come on, your on indefinite leave! You don't have anything to do. This is probably going to be the most important thing you've done in days!"

"Your right, but I don't wanna have the berth all to myself again. Prowl recharges Primus knows when whenever you guys pull off a stunt. It's getting kinda cold being alone on that berth ya' know."

"Aw! Poor Jazz is lonely!"

"Just get it over with Jazz." Sunstreaker said impatiently as he rubbed his cranium from annoyance.

"Okay then. But you better not make it so Prowl can't come recharge tonight okay? Now get this…"

Jazz's voice changed from worried spark-mate to enthusiastic accomplice in a matter of seconds as he opened a private link with the twins. They sat there quietly as Jazz told them of an interesting tool the humans used on TV. Sideswipe practically giggled over the link after Jazz gave him the details. Cutting the link Jazz got up again and headed for his third cup of energon.

"See you guys in the brig later today."

"No problem Jazz." Sideswipe bounded out of the room, Sunstreaker slowly following behind.

Jazz returned with a full cup and rested his head on the table. The room was so quiet compared to the loud conversing noises he had grown to accept throughout the centuries. He kept expecting to see a tumble weed pop up from nowhere and roll across the floor. Shutting off his optics he decided to think for a while. It didn't take long for him to fall into a light recharge.

--

"Hey Sunny, do you think this stuff Jazz recommended really works?"

Sideswipe's holoform moved a small white and green tube labeled 'Kola Loca' super glue in is hands while Sunstreaker held a large box with the logo on it. The glue had cost them more then they had anticipated, but if what Jazz said was true it would be completely worth it. Sunny grunted as he watched some bystanders adore his 'Godly' form. Sure he loved the attention, but they were a little too close for comfort. What if they scratched his newly waxed paint job?

"Move it."

Sunstreaker stared down at the people who were adorned over his binary form. His cold stare made them freeze in their tracks before he growled and sent them all running down the street.

"Harsh." Sideswipe chirped as he watched one of the male humans run and accidentally hit a pole. Youtube moment right there.

"Little slaggers deserved it. They could have drooled on me."

Sideswipe rolled his holoform's eyes before he disappeared into a red Lamborghini and revved down the street back to the base.

They walked slowly down the hallways headed for the command center. Peeking from the edge of the doorway, Sunstreaker spotted Ironhide napping in his chair with his feet sprawled on top of the main table in the command center.

"Sides, you got that wrench we bought and the glue?"

"Yeah. Let's get moving."

They moved quietly towards their prey, biting their glossas to make sure they didn't crack up.

--

"PIT SPAWNED FRAGGERS! I'M GONNA HAND YER AFTS PERSONALLY TO TA' PIT! COME BACK HERE YA SONS OF GLITCHES!!"

Clattering could be heard thumping down the hallways as the racing twins threw themselves through the rec room doors quickly looking for a place to hide. Ironhide wasn't far behind and he shoved the doors off their hinges and yelled through out the room.

"TWIIIIIINS!!"

"Huh, what--?!" Jazz spun around in his chair in confusion and fell on the floor.

"What the frag--?" Jazz looked around to see Ironhide's cannons fume and make the air around them sizzle.

"I'LL GET YA, YA FRAGGERS!"

Jazz winced as his audio receptors went into an excruciating pain at Ironhide's yelling. Holding his hands against them, he frantically fought the urge to scream from the throbbing ache that tore through his receptors. Ironhide didn't get any quieter, but grew louder as he grabbed one of the twin's legs. Jazz couldn't take it any more, he snapped.

"QUIIIIEEET!!"

The room slipped into silence as Ironhide looked over his shoulder to see a pair of dark blue unhappy visors stare back him. He winced as he saw Jazz tremble with anger and a low growl escape from him. Jazz grinded his teeth together before he spoke to the soldiers that stared at him in shock.

"My audio receptors hurt like a son of a glitch, if I hear one more sound…"

Sideswipe spoke up trying to sleaze his way out of trouble.

"Hey, it's his fault! He was all yelling and stuff!"

"Shut yer yap youngling! I'm covered in fraggin plates from the command center's wall!"

"SHUT UP!" Jazz roared.

Jazz lunged at Ironhide and pulled him off the twins whose optics had gone as wide as a full moon. Jazz grabbed the twins by both of their necks and roughly spoke to them.

"I don't care whose fault it is, all three of you are going to the brig." Jazz's icy cold voice made them behave as they followed Jazz through the base down to the lowest level, the brig.

As they both hauled themselves in they looked back at Jazz carefully. This was not the normal energetic mech they had known for so long. The dark blue visors and that cold harsh voice couldn't be Jazz. Contemplating what could have happened to the saboteur, Ironhide asked a question.

"Jazz what's wrong?"

"Don't talk please!" Jazz's hands immediately lifted themselves up to his audio receptors hoping to ease the pain they were in. "They hurt…" Jazz finally said his voice was soft and trembled a bit. Ironhide's jaw almost dropped from his face.

Now what?! What happened to the Lieutenant Pit spawn?!

"I'm going to go recharge." Jazz said quietly and walked out of the brig wincing every time his steps echoed. All three imprisoned soldiers tried to look out of the stall they were in and watched the Lieutenant leave.

"I blame you Ironhide." Sideswipe said matter-of-factly.

As soon as the door entering the brig closed and Jazz was out of sight, Ironhide clobbered Sideswipe who inturn didn't wake up till the next morning on the ground.


	3. Surprise!

Thank you so much for the reviews! The title of this chapter speaks for itself. 8D

Chapter 3

_**Surprise!**_

Jazz sat quietly on his berth sipping energon. Oh how his audio receptors hurt! He winced as a small surge of electricity went through his receptors. Not even when Bumblebee was a sparkling did his audio receptors hurt this much. Maybe it was time to go get a maintenance check with Ratchet. Regretfully he started out of his quarters, slumping down the hallway like an animal heading towards the vet to get neutered. Never in his rightful processor did he think he was ever willingly going to go to the med bay for a maintenance check up.

As he passed the corner to the med bay, he stopped once he heard a large 'clank' echo through the hall. A mech came out of the med bay holding his antennae and the left side of his head. Jazz noticed that the dent on the side was a perfect shot from one of Ratchet's favorite tools: the Wrench. The mech whimpered down the hall only stopping to salute Jazz before he went on his way. Jazz stood in front of med bay door and took in a deep intake of air. He could do this, he was a professional…somewhat.

Peeking behind the door, he saw Ratchet huff out his annoyance as he continued to write a report on a data pad. He gave the data pad to Red Alert, only to continue on to the next one. Jazz mentally slapped himself. It was just going to be a maintenance check. Nothing serious.

"What's crackin' Ratch?" Jazz asked the medic who glanced at him for a mere second before returning to the data pad.

"Good afternoon Jazz. If there isn't anything wrong with your systems get out before I make you into a waste disposal unit."

"Geez, you're so cold sparked…I just came by to get a maintenance check up. Somethin's botherin' me." Jazz stared at the opposite direction from the medic looking at some of his tools and such, but out of the corner of his optics he looked back at him.

"Oh, really?" Ratchet said sarcastically, drinking from a cup of energon.

"Yeah, my audio receptors have been kinda sensitive lately."

Ratchet sighed, letting go of his data pad and took another swing of energon.

"Fine then."

"Thanks doc!" Jazz walked over to the berth briskly and lifted himself enthusiastically as Ratchet placed his cup of energon next to his berth.

Jazz laid down humming to himself as Ratchet went to get some of his tools.

"Besides your receptors, is there anything else that seems to be malfunctioning?"

"Not that I know of Ratch."

"Let's get this over with."

Ratchet scanned Jazz's receptors and then used a small scraper to check in between his wiring. Nothing seemed out of place, the nerve wiring seemed fine too. Scraping the side of one of the wires, Jazz winced visibly as he continued to prod through. So it was the nerve wiring… but there was nothing he could do about it. Jazz would have to live with the sudden sensitivity.

"Oh, could ya check my energon levels? I seem to be taking in a lot energon lately too…"

Ratchet grumbled as he entered some wiring in the back of the saboteur's neck. He grimaced as an unknown signal stopped him from getting a complete systems check. He lowered down the frequency to get a partial systems check instead. Moving towards the monitor a few feet from the berth, Ratchet double checked the information he had gotten.

'_A large consumption of energon? Strange…Jazz's systems don't need the energon to heal since his form is properly stable…his energon levels are also stable. So where would all that excess energon go?...wait a nanoclick…oh dear Primus…!'_

"Jazz have you had any…strange emotional outbursts?" Ratchet carefully worded his thoughts. He needed to know for sure if his hypothesis was a possibility no matter how rare of a possibility it was.

Jazz looked abashed for a second, a rare thing, and said meekly, "Does snapping and locking 'Hide and Sides in the brig count?"

Ratchet was instantly in motion at his answer. He moved carefully towards one of the unused cabinets and shoved out a rectangular device with grappling hooks on the side. In the middle of it though there was a see through substance that heavily resembled plastic and glass. But it had a slice of dark material in the middle separating 2 pieces of the substance. As Ratchet moved towards the berth with the device, Jazz stared at the object. He had never seen Ratchet use one of them before.

"Stay still." Ratchet ordered as he placed the device on top of his abdomen and fastened the grappling sides to his armor.

Jazz started to worry. Ratchet seemed to be a little too serious about his check up. Was something wrong with him as he had feared? His slight nervousness edged up higher and higher in his spark as Ratchet calibrated the device. It was no surprise when Prowl's end of the bond presented itself, curious as to what would worry its bonded. As Prowl's presence got stronger, it started to push his spark for a response. Jazz quickly pondered his situation before deciding that what ever was wrong with him, Prowl needed to be there with him. His response was brief, but the longing for Prowl to be with him was obvious. Prowl would quickly be by his side. Jazz's attention quickly changed as Ratchet turned on the device.

"Lower your firewalls or you're going to receive some damage."

Jazz did as he was told and waited for Ratchet to explain the procedure. A knock was heard on the door before Ratchet proceeded, the door opened to reveal a hard faced Prowl who quickly caught sight of Jazz. It was then that Ratchet switched the energy in the device to a higher level making the glass like substance scan through Jazz. Jazz tried to stifle a giggle that would have left his mouth. Ratchet looked straight down through the device, a smile slowly curling the side of his lips.

"Well, I'll be slagged…"

"What?" Jazz asked curiously, trying to lift his head high enough to see, but to no avail.

"Is there something wrong with Jazz?" Prowl quickly went over to Jazz's side and looked through the device the same way Ratchet did. It took all of 2 seconds for Prowl's door wings to drop vertically and for him to fall on the floor with a loud 'thunk'.

"Frag, it must be bad. Ratchet what's wrong with me?"

Ratchet's smile was one of the biggest that Jazz had seen in a long time. He chuckled as he grabbed another connection wire and plugged it in to the device. The screen on the monitor beside them lighted up to show the culprit of Jazz's strange health issues.

There nestled in between his tank was a small expanding system component that he never knew existed. And snuggled in it was a tiny growing sparkling body. It was no more then 6 inches in length, it's little head being the part that had formed the most and a blurry soft white light flickered on and off as it pumped vital energy to its frail body. Jazz stared at the monitor speechless and then a second 'thunk' was heard in the med bay as he off lined.

Ratchet sighed and decided to move Prowl's stiff body to the side so that he wouldn't trip over it. He pondered the new discovery. He hadn't seen a condition like this since back in his academy days. As he moved the device back to his rightful place he thought of all the things that were needed for the healthy development of the new sparkling. He sighed to himself. It had been so long since a sparkling was created. He stopped brooding as soon as he heard Prowl grumble from the floor.

Prowl straightened up and rubbed his head and wings. He then stared at Jazz, or more specifically Jazz's abdomen. On his face was a confused emotion, Ratchet couldn't find it in himself to look away. Confusion was something that seemed to never exist in Prowl.

"How is this possible Ratchet?" Prowl's voice was filled with emotion, mostly confusion but there was happiness as well.

'Clunk.'

"Frag!" Prowl grumbled as he felt a new dent in his head.

"How could you think of interfacing with Jazz when he barely came out of his stasis! You're the Autobot second in command for Primus's sake! You should know better!" Ratchet raised his arms in annoyance. Even Prowl, the logical and mostly unemotional 2nd in command, had succumbed to such a primal instinct with his partner barely on lined none the less.

"Oh, and congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Now I suppose you want an explanation." Ratchet grabbed his cup of energon from its place next to Jazz's berth and brought it up to his mouth, only to find out that it was completely empty. "What the--?" Ratchet stared at his empty cup before giving an annoyed glance at the saboteur. Fragger had jacked his energon!

"Yes please." Prowl moved next to Jazz and waited for him to begin. He was oddly calm Ratchet thought. Supposedly when this type of condition happened the spark-mates would be confused and surprised beyond reason.

"This condition is a very rare occurrence. Sometimes when a spark is created, they gain some generic codes from the opposite gender. This gives the mechs and femmes that have this condition some unique quirks depending on how much of the generic codes they carry. Some have split personalities others just gain extra functions. It is this condition that makes femmes unable to produce sparklings. It seems that Jazz had gotten the code for being able to carry a sparkling."

"But this hasn't happened before."

"The codes must have activated when you two bonded after along period of time. It could also be due to the stress Jazz's body has had with being ripped apart and then recuperated."

Prowl nodded as Ratchet finished up. He rubbed Jazz's face plates as he talked to Ratchet.

"How long will Jazz be on leave?"

"Possibly until a week after the sparkling is born. I will tell Optimus about this of course, unless you want it to remain a secret?"

"No. Tell Optimus, but I do want it to be a secret between the 3 of us and Jazz. I don't think Jazz will want all that extra attention if the base were to find out."

"Alright then," Ratchet grabbed a new data pad and wrote on it, "Your first check up will be in 2 weeks at 0800 sharp. Don't be late." Ratchet spoke the last line with an added acidity, making sure that the order would be followed.

Prowl gently lifted Jazz from the berth and left the med bay to their quarters. He could hear the loud laughter coming from the rec room. It must be lunch. As he opened the door to his quarters he safely placed Jazz on the berth. He was about to lie down as well when he looked around the room. It was going to be completely different after the sparkling was born. He could imagine the pile of toys that would liter the floor in the future. Ever since he and Jazz had bonded together both of them knew that having a sparkling was impossible. But now they had done the impossible and their lives had made an unexpected turn for the better.

**To all who figured out what was wrong with Jazz, congrats you got it right! But I'm gonna add in an extra twist with dear little sparkling once he is born. Jazz and Prowl got more then they bargained for in this little bundle of joy!**


	4. Slag Happens

Chapter 4

_**Slag Happens**_

Prowl sighed as he saw the pile of data pads on his desk. The twins should be put into stasis lock for a week…if only he could convince Optimus and Ratchet to agree. Sitting himself down, he commenced on his work.

"Who's the victim today?" Prowl said out loud to himself. His grimace got bigger and bigger as he continued to read a report from Ratchet.

Ironhide seemed to have used the twins as targets again causing minor injuries. Prowl would have disagreed. Losing a couple of limbs, a leg, and having broken interface appliances was not a minor injury in his opinion. Grabbing his console pad, he jotted down the supplies Ratchet asked to be restocked and then chose another report. He could feel the day pass on irritably as he continued to write out reports and requests. The days seemed to get longer and longer as the awaited date got closer. It had been a long wait; it took at least 2 and half Earth years for their sparkling to be close to birthing. In that time frame, the human Samuel Witwicky and his mate had graduated college and had gotten bonded. Samuel or Sam as he preferred, had visited the base often and was well respected for his courage during the Mission City battle. Many of the Autobots that befriended him went to his bonding ceremony. Prowl recalled the events of that particular day and one image stuck to his processor like coated energon candy. Bumblebee's alt form covered in white organic substances called flowers. The scout had to swallow his pride for his charge on that day.

Checking his chronometer, he continued to work through the piles of reports. Other snippets of thoughts seemed to plague his processor as he wrote on his console pad. One was on the day he met Optimus after Ratchet told him the news. They were at a meeting, but when they locked optics with each other Prowl swore that Optimus was thinking something along the lines of _'You fragged him _reeaaal_ good this time didn't you Prowl…'_ Jazz laughed and short circuited a couple of wires after he told him about his suspicion later that evening. He was pulled out of his musings when he realized that he had finished all the data pads. Conjuring up his final report, Prowl left his office and walked down the hallway to Optimus's office. Prowl sent him a link and composed himself as he entered to brief his commander.

--

The ringing of cheers could be heard down near the rec room. A group of mechs crowded together next to the large T.V screen as Jazz and Bumblebee crazily pressed the buttons on their controllers.

"Beat the slag out of him!" Inferno shouted as the characters on the screen went and passed each other. Bumblebee slanted to the side as his character turned a corner, Jazz's running towards him.

"Oh frag, Jazz got a blue tortoise shell! Watch out Bee!" Bluestreak yelped as he watched the two characters bomb each other. Another cheer rang as Bumblebee's character dodged the intended attack.

"You got lucky Bee, now taste my flaming flower of doom!" Jazz grinned as the Link character on the screen grabbed an orange flower and showered Star Fox with an ongoing flame. All the mechs quieted down as the final seconds started to tick by, only the ravenous clicking of the controllers could be heard as the two players made their final moves. Only 15 seconds left, the crowd moved in closer. Bumblebee, taking a risk dodged and K.O.ed Link. WINNER could be seen and heard from the T.V.

Bumblebee jumped up, his victory complete. The mechs congratulated them both on a well played game. Jazz mingled around for a while until the crowd slowly dispersed. Slowly he placed his hand over the top of his abdomen, a pleasant smile forming. No one could tell that he had gained weight over the past 2 years and that he would be expecting in at least 2 weeks. He purred softly as he felt his sparkling give a couple of kicks inside his chamber, the little thing was energetic today. As the last mech went out, Jazz secured the rec room and went off to find his spark-mate.

--

Jazz looked warily at the group that formed outside. Optimus had informed them all that there had to be an emergency meeting with Secretary Keller. He had left Prowl and Jazz to watch over the base while Ratchet, Ironhide, Red Alert, Perceptor, and himself went. Prowl had briefly explained to Jazz that it was a sudden meeting that needed certain areas of security and knowledge to be administered, henceforth the reason why Red Alert and Perceptor were accompanying them. Jazz didn't like the sudden change of plans, especially with the date getting so close. He especially didn't like the fact that Ratchet was leaving. But Ratchet reassured them both that there was still 2 weeks left before anything could happen. He seemed completely confident that nothing would happen to Jazz and the sparkling while he was away. Jazz on the other hand had the feeling that everything would go wrong the second they all left.

As the headlights of the group disappeared into the night, Jazz went inside only turning around to see if Prowl was following him. As soon as they were in their quarters, Prowl rubbed the top of Jazz's head trying to soothe his spark-mate's irrational nerves. It had been a bit unnerving for him to see Jazz so cautious the last 2 years, so as Jazz's bonded Prowl made sure that Jazz had little to worry about when it came to the safety of the sparkling. Jazz sighed contentedly and went to rest on the stasis berth, moving to the side to allow room for Prowl. Prowl laid down and rested his hand on Jazz's abdomen before he drifted off into stasis.

--

Jazz gasped as his systems pulled him out of stasis and started to perform a systems check. Red letters across his vision alerted him of a systems lock down leaving only the most primal systems needed for survival to operate. Before Jazz could recognize what was going on with him, a surge of contracting wires around his sparkling chamber alerted him to what was going to happen. Turning on his cooling systems, he motioned for Prowl to wake up.

"Prowl…!"

Prowl moved lazily before once again going into stasis.

"Slag it Prowl, wake up!" Jazz winced as another contraction spiked his temperature.

"What is it Jazz?" Prowl asked, still half in stasis. Jazz calmed himself down, no need to panic…yet.

"Prowl, listen to me…uh how do I put this?" Jazz winced as he tried to tell Prowl what was happening. At least Prowl was stating to pay attention.

"Prowl…" Jazz thought of the only mech that could help them now, curse his Murphy's Law instinct! "I need you t' take me t' Wheeljack. The sparkling's comin'."

**Sorry for this one being a little short. It seemed like a good place to stop before I get into the next one. Can anyone guess the name of the game Bee and Jazz were playing? **


	5. Labor

Yes! Super Smash Bros. is the game they were playing. I haven't played it in ages. Also thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Sorry I haven't been able to update like crazy over the summer like I wanted to, but having no internet causes a problem you know... hope you guys like this chapter!

Chapter 5

_**Labor**_

Prowl was off the berth faster then Starscream retreating from Megatron. He tenderly grabbed hold of Jazz, carrying him bridal style as he tried to connect with Wheeljack. He moved quietly through the hallways to Wheeljack's lab, the only noise to be heard was the deep breathes from his laboring mate. He sighed in relief as Wheeljack waited for them in front of his lab.

"What's wrong Prowl?" Wheeljack asked, concern now becoming evident as he watched Jazz.

"We need you to deliver our sparkling."

Wheeljack's headlights were so bright that Prowl had to dim his optics. He started to babble a little, but quickly regained his composure.

"Don't tell me, spark decoding? It's been a while since one of these things actually happened. And I mean a while. I've always found it amazing that a simple miscode in the sparking process could end up reinitiating…"

"'Jack!" Jazz wheezed through his lip components. "I'm 'n labor, forget the scientifics and git movin'!"

"My bad… ok, Prowl set Jazz over there, oh wait, let me get all the stuff off first…"

Wheeljack motioned to a berth pilled with extra components that Ratchet deemed fit for him to have. He was still sore about the bubblegum incident last week. Ungracefully, he shoved all the items off the berth not noticing the wince Jazz gave when they all clattered on the floor.

"Set him here…" Prowl tried to lay Jazz down as softly as he could on the berth and then watched as Wheeljack grabbed a holocube and began to go through it. Mumbling could be heard emanating from the engineer as he read through the information. Then he quickly tossed the cube across the room and grabbed a few cloths, and a large tub.

"Ok, I read through the holocube, and I'm pretty sure I can get you through this no problem. Jazz I'm going to give you an injection to help you with the labor. You should be ready to give birth in around …30 minutes. Prowl…uh…just make sure Jazz is alright. Jazz, when you're pushing lay down straight ok? No motioning upwards."

Prowl frowned as Wheeljack informed them of having read a holocube, Jazz was almost shaking after the statement. Wheeljack wasn't in his field of training right now, but he was their best bet.

Quickly placing what he needed nearby, Wheeljack then went over to a nearby sink to sanitize his hands. Ratchet would have his head if he ever found out that he didn't do such a basic rule.

Wheeljack watched as Prowl soothed Jazz's hand in between his own as Jazz's intakes of air became heavier and heavier. It was almost time. Wheeljack approached slowly and placed his hands over Jazz's abdomen, gently trying to feel if the sparkling was in the right position. He grinned underneath his mask as he continued to feel the sparkling.

"Ready or not guys, here we go."

Slowly Wheeljack motioned the sparkling into its position, then locked the wiring formed around the sparkling chamber causing it to compress. The sparkling was starting to panic and Wheeljack softly pressed the sides of the chamber to calm it down. Looking back up, Wheeljack saw that Jazz's visor was a very bright blue, almost white color signifying that Jazz was storing up energy for the birthing. Once Jazz's optics turned white, Wheeljack pressed down on the lowest part of the chamber a small click could be heard as it placed itself in its final position. The reaction after the small click was instantaneous as Jazz's systems started to take over and his conscience was no more. He was completely in a trance, his only goal to finish the birthing process.

Prowl watched slightly in awe as Jazz's presence left his spark and focused solely on their sparkling. As Jazz pushed Prowl could feel him trying to latch onto the bond with their sparkling. The sparkling was in such a panicked state that it was becoming hard for Jazz to try and soothe it, but it didn't take long for it to realize the comfort coming from Jazz's spark. In fact it latched onto their bond like a leech, trying desperately to drown itself in the comfort of its creator. Prowl winced as Jazz's hand gripped his own, but he didn't dare release it. Wheeljack waited patiently as Jazz pushed once again. Dark purple energon had started to drip out, a good sign that the sparkling was healthy and properly nourished. As each second passed, more energon flowed out then suddenly Wheeljack could make out the soft metal coming from the sparkling's head. Jazz let out a low yell as he gave a final push.

Wheeljack pulled the sparkling out, its startled crying could now be heard through out the room, and wrapped it in a blanket. The sparkling wailed as it tried to reach Jazz's spark, but Jazz had off lined already to rest. Prowl sensing his sparkling's distress immediately went over to Wheeljack who handed the sparkling over to its creator. Prowl reached out to his sparkling and sighed contentedly as it latched onto the bond. The wailing had turned into terrified whimpers and Prowl clutched his sparkling closer to his spark and started softly clicking .

The sparkling looked up at its creator, energon still streaming from its face. Prowl continued to softly click and watched as its large blue optics continued to stare at him. Prowl thought his sparkling was the cutest one he had ever seen. Then his CPU told him that it was highly illogical. That through the optics of all creators their creations were the cutest. A small nudge from Jazz's spark dispersed Prowl's thoughts. Walking over to where Jazz was, he laid down the sparkling in his mate's arms. Prowl was amused when he watched Jazz double check to make sure his sparkling was complete and not missing any limbs. Then Jazz relaxed as the sparkling cuddled next to his spark and went into recharge.

"That's so adorable…I wanna sparkling too…" Wheeljack sniffed as he watched the new family unit.

"The Hatchet wit' a sparklin'? I can't see that happenin'." Jazz said wearily, almost too feeble to laugh.

"Well, I thought the same thing about Prowl, and now look what's happened." Wheeljack retorted, a small amount of sarcasm edging his voice.

"Hey Prowl, name the sparklin' will you?" Jazz asked, smiling as he looked down at his creation.

Prowl glanced back to his creation recharging on top of Jazz. What would be an acceptable designation? Prowl went through all the names he could think of, but none of them seemed to fit. So when he himself failed to find a name, he turned his attention to the World Wide Web. Certainly he could find something appropriate with all the information the source had. Searching through something had caught his eye. He pondered for a while on whether it was acceptable. A simple thought confirmed his decision. If a mech could be called Bumblebee, what could be wrong with the name he'd chosen?

"His designation will be Raspberry."

"How 'bout _Razz_berry?" Jazz added.

"Alright then. I'll go fill in his files. Let me just get you guys some stuff that you might need. I know Ratchet has to have some things stored away for you guys." Wheeljack walked out of the lab heading straight for the med bay, leaving the 3 of them behind.

It didn't take long for Wheeljack to return with the supplies they needed. He gave directions for them both on how to mix the energon formula and some advice that could help them. By the time Prowl and Jazz were ready to leave it was 5 in the morning. Wheeljack trailed behind them with all the extra stuff they needed and gave a hefty goodnight before leaving to his quarters. After placing Razzberry in a new bed/large basket Prowl and Jazz went into recharge.

--

It had been a long trip to meet with Secretary Keller, but it was important and it did clear up some misleading problems. Optimus yawned as he walked down the hallways to his office. They were gone for 3 days and the base was still in tact, a marvelous feat compared to what could have happened. Prowl and Jazz had done an exceedingly well done job. Kind to think of it Jazz would be expecting in a little over a week, might as well check in with them to see how they were doing. Optimus passed his office and went down the hall a little further to Prowl's office.

: Prowl, this is Optimus. May I come in? :

: Enter Optimus. :

The door slid open and Optimus walked in, but then froze as he watched with large optics the scene before him. Prowl held in his arms a small bundled blanket, tiny hands came from out of it to hold onto the sides of the energon bottle as it fed. Optimus was at a loss for words as he slowly approached Prowl. Then he had to say something to take himself out of the stupor he was in.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you Optimus." Prowl responded simply. No actions, no big smile, or anything except the fact that he turned his head to face him.

"…uh…"

"It's a mech and his designation is Razzberry. Do you wish to hold him?" Prowl asked, already guessing what was on his commander's mind.

"Yes."

Prowl shifted Razzberry over into Optimus's arms and watched carefully as Optimus stared. Razzberry gave a soft click in confusion and then stared at Optimus with his large blue optics. Optimus couldn't do anything but stare back. Then as if accepting him, Razzberry blew an energon bubble that soon popped, but was soon followed after by a small smile and a couple of gurgled clicks.

"Razzberry, huh?" Optimus said to himself as he smiled back at the sparkling.

**Yes, I named him Razzberry. It was one of the things I absolutely wanted to keep in the story. Hence the story title. And once again thank you for any reviews!**


	6. Introduction

Big thanks to Shizuka Taiyou for PMing me to finish this chapter!

Hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 6

_**Introduction**_

Jazz sighed in utter bliss as he watched his little creation snuggle into the small pile of blankets that surrounded him. It pleased him to no end to know that he and his mate had created such thing. Little Razz wasn't even a week old and yet he had both himself and his mate wrapped around his little servo. All he had to do was whimper and they'd both be at his side cooing him. Prowl had mentioned that they should stop spoiling their sparkling before it was too late. Jazz, on the other hand, paid no heed to his warning what so ever. For all they knew Razz could well end up being their only sparkling, therefore he would be coddled forever more.

Jazz beamed down at his sparkling before giving his mate a loving glance. Prowl had often called his glances 'leering', but Jazz always retorted that his aft was a masterpiece. He watched as Prowl scribbled down notes for the upcoming meeting that was to be held soon. The meeting was supposed to summarize the events of the past week, from the meeting with Secretary Keller to the happenings around the base during their leader's absence.

But what Prowl was trying to figure out at the moment was how to tell his comrades that he now had a family unit. Surely they would be…aggravated knowing that he had 2 and a half years to tell them and only now he was bothering to do so. Stiffening his resign, Prowl lifted himself up from his seat and looked over his datapads. Everything looked in order and presentable, ready to stun the mechs prompted to the meeting with a large amount of complicated words and bleakness. Prowl wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed 'wasting' the time of particular mechs. Especially the most troublesome ones. His CPU had deemed it necessary that while he as an officer could do nothing unto the troublesome beings without evidence, he would give them the punishment of hearing his reports. It was the least he could do to repay them for the glue, oil, and paint that he had suffered for years in his position. Jazz knew this of course and deemed him a ruthless officer, but Prowl knew that his devious side had always turned his mate on.

"You're gonna make the entire meetin' dull aren't ya Prowler?"

"Yes. The guests of honor this week will be the Twins and Hound."

"Guests of honor…ha! Don't you mean torture figures or somethin'?"

"You had better not laugh Jazz. Karma is a cruel fate don't you agree? Especially when you had some participation in the 'events'."

Jazz's voice barely strained itself as he figured out that Prowl had already caught him.

"Come on Prowl, I was jus' havin' some fun…"

Prowl looked down at his mate, a scowl forming on the bottom of his face.

"I will consult you personally later about having your accomplice making certain passages disappear and fake ones appear."

Jazz frowned. He was finally free to do 'recreational tasks' after 2 and a half years and Prowl was going to start it with a firm speech of his responsibilities as a first Lieutenant. Then as if Primus was giving him a way to escape before karma came to kick his aft, an idea crawled its way to the surface of his CPU. He could still be free, at least for the rest of the day…the saboteur looked down fondly at his creation as his plan started to fold. He could feel Prowl's affirmed annoyance through the bond as his spark pattered with glee.

"Ya know Prowl… instead of tellin' them 'bout Razz, why don't ya just bring him with you?"

Prowl lost his concentration for a moment as the thought of so many large mechs coming in to crowd his little sparkling. Razzberry was so small right now…

"Why would you ordain such a thing?"

Jazz just smiled. Maybe if he put enough yearning through the bond Prowl would give up. Instead Prowl stood up, stared at his mate straight in the optic, and said one measly word.

"No."

Jazz's smile melted.

"But Prowl…"

"No Jazz. What kind of mother are you? Leaving your sparkling when he has barely even been birthed?"

Jazz felt the sting of Prowl's words hit through his spark. He wasn't a horrible mother; he wouldn't be a horrible mother! Prowl had most likely thought that he had wanted to have a joy ride, free of his little creation's needs, but that wasn't it at all!

"Do ya really think that I'm a bad mother?" Jazz didn't think that saying such a small sentence would hurt his spark so much.

"No, I do not believe so." Prowl embraced Jazz and tried to soothe the ache that had started to grow in their bond.

"It's not like I wanted ta leave baby Razz, but Prowl, I trust ya. I trust ya ta take care of him so that I'm able to go 'round and mess up your reports with stupid pranks. I trust that when ya are with him that he's gonna be completely okay with out me."

"I am sorry Jazz. It's just that imagining the twins coming 2 feet close to him puts me on edge…"

Jazz felt the choke in his spark lift a little as he chuckled at Prowl's conception of the twins around their sparkling.

"You can always pull tha' protective slag on 'em. Ya know growl at 'em and threaten to beat the slag out of their interface units if they come close to Razzie."

"You have too many nicknames for Razzberry."

"But they're so easy to come up with…" His spark felt lighter and at ease. "So, are ya gonna take 'im or what?"

Prowl sighed and looked back into the optics of his mate. He felt Jazz's spark tingle in the effect that he was backing down.

"Yes. I will take him. And also Jazz, do not use vulgar words in front of him even if he is in recharge."

"Uh, my bad."

"Now get out of my sight before I throw you in the brig for getting the upper hand on your senior officer."

"Yes, Sir!"

Prowl's door wings lifted just a twinge as he felt the trust pouring from their bond and the happiness that swirled around the feeling of Jazz's freedom. Jazz would owe him for this later. Turning towards his recharge berth, he watched as Razz clicked in his sleep. Gently Prowl lifted him from the berth and carefully placed him comfortably in his arms. His sparkling didn't even twitch as he made his way out of his quarters and headed straight to the Command Center. Prowl couldn't help but feel a burst of affection as he watched Razz sleep in his arms, unaware that today he would see some of the most important Cybertronians in the Autobot army. Prowl wondered how Razz would react with meeting so many new mechs and femmes. He had done fine with Optimus, in fact it almost seemed like he was analyzing Prime to deem him worthy of holding him.

As soon as Prowl turned the last corner into the Command Center he had started to compose ideas on what to do if the situation with his sparkling had become…unacceptable. If anything were to go unplanned…

Prowl stopped his coherent thought. He was over reacting this simple meeting. These were his partners and comrades he was going to meet and show Razz to, nothing should come to the point of causing any harm to his sparkling.

'_Why am I over reacting so much?'_

Prowl stopped walking and repeated his question over again in his CPU. Why _was_ he over reacting? As if on cue, Razz had started to fidget in his recharge almost to the point of waking up. He clicked unhappily as he felt the disturbance in his creator's bond. Prowl shushed Razz quietly and stroked his small helm as the fidgeting slowly ceased. Checking his chronometer, Prowl realized he was 30 minutes early as he stopped and entered the room. Only Optimus and Red Alert were present as they went over their notes and small talked.

"Good morning Optimus, Red Alert."

Red Alert instinctively turned around to Prowl's greeting and froze on the spot as he stared at Razz in Prowl's arms silently recharging. Prowl watched silently as he saw Red Alert's left optic twitch and his glitch start to act up.

"Wha-a-ats, tha-a-at?" Red Alert pointed shakily at the small bundle in Prowl's arms, his frame starting to tremble over the stress of his glitch.

"It is my creation, my sparkling."

"Your…sparkling? Impossible! You and Jazz are mechs, unable to produce sparklings!" Red Alert waved his arms, his frame far beyond the trembling reaction. Prowl and Optimus knew that it wouldn't take long for Inferno to come and seek out his over reacting mate.

"Calm down Red Alert. Speak to Ratchet or Wheeljack on a subject known as 'Spark Decoding.'"

Red Alert tensed and then released the tension he had gathered.

"Spark decoding? Then it is a…" he inhaled an extra breath, "possibility, but very rare. Extremely rare…"

Red Alert turned away from his superiors and sat down, both hands over his head as he tried to gain control over his glitch again. Optimus looked over his security director then turned to Prowl.

"I take it Jazz won't be joining us?"

"Yes. He has taken the decision upon himself to go on leave early."

Red Alert groaned as he thought of Jazz on the loose again. With the Twins. He was going to glue himself to his office chair for the next 2 decacycles in front of the monitors. Not even his mate, Inferno, would be able to stop him from his cause to secure the base from the possible tyranny of the Trio. Wait a second…Jazz was on leave now, _who_ was watching the monitors now? Red Alert sprinted to the door in record timing only to hit Inferno barely arriving on the scene.

"Red, where are you going?" Inferno looked down upon his mate questioningly.

"Must…check…monitors!" Red Alert tried to squeeze through the side and even tried to make Inferno budge from his place between the doorway and the outside. They were planning to sabotage the base! Red Alert could feel it in his processors.

"No you're not Red. You're staying with me at the meeting." Inferno grabbed his mate in a firm grip as he made him trail behind him to their appropriate seats.

"Good morning Optimus! Prowl..." Inferno double checked his optics and then smiled as he noticed what Prowl was holding.

"No way. Can I see?" Inferno's optics lightened up, his smile growing larger by the second.

"Yes."

Inferno plunked Red Alert in his seat and then hastily went over to Prowl, who allowed Inferno to grasp Razz. Inferno couldn't help but feel giddy as he looked over Razz. He was so small! Smaller then Bumblebee even, which must mean that he would be as tall as his 'mother.' Gently he stroked the small helm and watched contentedly as Razz was aroused from his recharge.

Razz opened his large optics and stared at the unfamiliar face above him. He gave Inferno the best frown he could muster and looked around for his creator. Razz clicked unhappily and reached towards Prowl. He did not notice how hard Inferno was trying not to laugh.

"Prowl…!" Inferno tried as hard as he could not to bust an energon line as he tried to explain his laughter. "Prowl, he has your scowl!!"

"Inferno, how did you know that it was Prowl's sparkling?" Optimus asked before Prowl could react to Inferno's discovery.

"Well, Optimus…I was talking with Ratchet and Wheeljack when Red came in for his check up a couple of days ago. You see, they were both fighting about something so I asked them what the problem was. Seems like Ratchet's been mad at 'Jack because he helped birth the first sparkling in vorns when he was supposed to do it and that means that 'Jack is the sparkling's 'pediatrician' I believe. I was really surprised that a sparkling had been born so I asked whose it was. Ratchet said that it was Prowl's and Jazz's. Good Primus, was that ever a surprise!"

Inferno tickled Razz's tummy earning him a small giggle and the dispersal of the tiny scowl that had been formed earlier. Inferno smiled fondly as he watched Razz squirm happily in his arms. It would be nice if he and Red could conceive…

"Here Prowl. Take the little guy before I decide to keep him."

Red Alert instantly perked up and practically screamed at Inferno through their bond

**Nooo! We cannot take it! It is blasphemy! Imagine all the time I will waste not watching out for possible threats! Not to mention all the attention it shall need! Definite no!**

Inferno watched Red Alert, his annoyance apparent. Did he have to be so …unhappy about it?

Prowl gratefully took back his sparking and happily clicked to it. Razz clicked back eagerly and squeaked. Then Prowl turned to Optimus.

"If you don't mind Sir, I will take my seat."

Prowl sat himself down comfortably, leaving Razz to continue his nap on his lap. For the next 20 minutes Prowl watched as mechs entered the room and busily chatted with one another. Prowl wondered who would be next to notice his little sparkling.

"Ironhide!!" A blue femme entered the room and was quickly pursued by a dashing pink femme.

The blue femme ran towards Ironhide and peeked behind him to snicker at the pink femme. Ironhide of course was oblivious to the pink femme who 'firmly' glared at her best friend. Then she quickly composed herself and sat next to Optimus who smiled cheerfully to his mate as she joined him.

"Chromia, what have ya done now?" Ironhide quietly whispered into his mates audio receptors.

"Now that my dearest 'Hide is none of your business …for the time being." Chromia grinned slyly. Ironhide swore that he could see two horns and a tail form on her body. He chuckled, content that he would not have to face Prowl's tyranny alone with out someone to…distract him.

Prowl checked his chronometer again. It was close to starting the meeting. It was during these last few minutes that most of the rest of the staff that had wanted to attend the meeting arrived. Soon the entire room was filled with endless chatter and jokes roamed free through out it. Prowl glanced Optimus's way and gave him the signal that now would be the time to officially begin.

"Autobots…" Optimus said proudly and loud enough for everyone to hear. " The meeting is about to begin, please take your seats as Prowl will begin his report." A few deep sighs could be heard, but they all sat down and waited.

Prowl readied himself and then gently lifted Razz from his recharge position into his arms and got up. By the time he was in front of the entire room everyone was staring at his arms with wide optics. The largest being Chromia and Elita One. Optimus was trying very hard not to laugh at Prowl's plight.

"Prowl, would you be so kind as to introduce us…?" Elita One asked kindly, almost affectionately as she stared at Razz and back to Prowl. Optimus stared back at her wondering about the sudden change in her behavior.

"Of course Ma'am. Everyone this is Razzberry. Jazz and myself are his creators. As it currently stands he is barely a week old." Prowl gently reached out to Razz who in return sent a groggy response, but did as he was asked and woke up from his peaceful recharge.

"Razzberry, say hello…" Curiosity bubbled up in Razz as he sluggishly swerved his head over to stare at the many faces staring back at him. Razz gave an open yawn and then gave a complacent 'squeak' before turning back over and huddling into the warmth of his blanket. It was far too early for him to be as giddy as he usually was in the day.

A huff of happiness came out of Razz as he again went into recharge.

"Prowl he's….it is a he right?...such a cutie!" Chromia said happily. Ironhide ignored the sudden burst of activity in her spark as she watched the sparkling.

"Yes, he is a mech. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a report to give."

-----

The excitement and amazement of the sparkling still lingered in the room even after Prowl had finished his report and Optimus had begun his. Though after Prowl's it was very hard to be amazed when they were being bombarded with words they had to look up on the internet. Frequently.

Ironhide was on his 11th yawn when Chromia leaned into his side and gave a soft purr. Ironhide tensed. She seemed to be _too_ content. '_Uh oh_.'

Chromia then snuggled into his side and he widened his optics…fear starting to become apparent. '_UH OH_!'

Then, the last hint, came as Chromia's end of the bond became soft and slowly dripped with passion. '_**OH NO!!'**_ He needed a scapegoat or he was going to be practically raped by his mate!

'_Calm down Ironhide…' _he told himself casually. _'Wait for the opportunity.'_

Ironhide would have held on to the bottom of the seat and broke it if Optimus hadn't ended his report. Then it was Red Alert's turn.

'_This is it!'_ Ironhide told himself to get ready.

Red Alert came up and then looked through his report. Then after a few seconds he looked around the room.

" I need some bots to help with the Late Night patrols, if anybody is willing…"

"I'll do it Red Alert." Ironhide almost fell off his chair when he realized he had lost his chance. Then he stared at the culprit. Optimus Prime. He looked calm, but Ironhide could tell from the way Elita was pouting that he had become desperate too.

'_Slag you to the pits Prime!' _

"I still need one more…"

"Don't worry 'bout it Red. I'll do it." Ironhide could have sung for joy, if there wasn't any body around to see him do it, when he had gotten his scapegoat. He was going to pay for this later, he knew he would, but for now he was going to enjoy his freedom.

Ironhide hide his grin as he received a private comm link.

: Well done you slagger. :

:It wuz notin' Prime.:

:See you during duty.:

:I'll be thar.:

They both chuckled before disconnecting.

Yes. Their freedom was definitely worth it.


	7. Sparkling Sitters

Yay! I updated. I told Shizuka that I would update sooner, but I failed miserably…so…I apologize. Anyways enjoy the newest chapter.

Chapter 7

_**Sparkling Sitters **_

Jazz quietly sneaked around the corner. He was being extra cautious not to wake up his little bundle of joy as he recharged blissfully. Surely he knew that he would get some popularity for having the first sparkling in the Autobot ranks for what seemed like forever, but he did not expect this much. Everywhere he turned there was always somebot who wanted to catch a glimpse of Razz. At first he was fine with it, but then more and more of them started to show up, hopeful of also being able to capture his sparkling's attention. Jazz had tried to ignore the strange sense of protectiveness he held over his sparkling with the others, but the second Razz gave out a sniffled sneeze, the feelings had come out full force. Razz was getting a virus, and it was because he had too much exposure with the rest of the Autobot soldiers. So he didn't dare bring Razz out to meet others, and if he had to take him with him, he was sure as slag going to make it impossible to track himself and Razz.

So here he was now, heading over to the med bay, and not a spark in sight. Jazz smiled complacently as he entered the med bay to look for Wheeljack. Supposedly Ratchet's temper should have calmed down by now.

**Thwak!**

Well, it _should _have.

"He glitched again! One of these days Sideswipe…one of these days…! I swear upon my very favorite wrench that I will make you suffer for all of this!"

"Buzz Buzz, Ratchet." Sideswipe gave the angry medic a large smile that almost touched both sides of his face.

**Clunk!!**

"Frag, Ratchet! Owww…." Sideswipe bent down a little at the force he'd gotten from the impact.

Jazz looked to the side of where Ratchet was standing and scowling Sideswipe. On the berth was an offlined Red Alert. Only when he was offlined was Red Alert ever that relaxed. Other then that, today was a normal day in the med bay.

"Hi guys!"

Ratchet and Sideswipe turned around to see who had spoken. Upon seeing Razz both had brightened up somewhat, especially Sideswipe who was already prancing across the room to meet Razz.

"Jazz! Can I hold him again? Can I, can I?!" Sideswipe pleaded and even tried his 'innocent' optics look on him. Jazz, of course was smart enough to know that the supposed innocent look wasn't so innocent.

"Sorry Sides. Not t'day. By the way, have any of ya seen 'Jack?"

Ratchet stiffened just a bit. Only those who knew Ratchet well enough would have recognized it.

"Yes. He is in his _lab_."

Jazz took the hint. Ratchet still wasn't entirely over Wheeljack's new job…in fact he'd heard rumors that Wheeljack had been sleeping in his lab. That was until his berth suddenly melted and Wheeljack was left in a big puddle of silver goop. Then it caught on fire. Wheeljack swore he didn't know how it happened. Others had simply stated that Ratchet had jinxed him. Now he was happily sleeping in the rec room. With only a thermal blanket and a table as a berth.

Suddenly, Jazz received a communication from Prowl.

: Jazz, Optimus has a mission for you. He will give you the details. :

: Thanks Prowler. I'll be right over. :

: I will look over Razzberry. :

Jazz looked down at Razz. Razz gave out a sniffle and then settled down in his thermal blanket. He needed Wheeljack to check on him.

: Actually Prowler, I think I'll leave 'im with Ratchet and Wheeljack. They need ta' get over their stupid fight, ya know. Maybe it'll help. :

: I do not know Jazz. I do not want Razzberry to be involved…:

: Don'cha worry Prowler! Ratchet'll take good care of 'im! He'll make sure notin' blows up. :

Jazz heard Prowl sigh, but accepted the idea.

: Alright Jazz. And DO NOT call me Prowler please. :

: Awww! But why Prowlie? :

: I shall write you a report specifically asking why you should not. :

: Prowlie…that's no fun…:

Jazz pouted through their bond. Poking the barrier Prowl almost always put up when he was working. Prowl nudged the feeling aside and tightened his barrier.

: I am warning you Jazz…:

: Screw the warning Prowlie…why don'cha just give me the punishment? I'll be a good little bot, jus' make sure ya play nice. :

Jazz hit Prowl's barrier will al the lust and playfulness he could muster.

: Jazz! :

Jazz gave a moan over the comm link.

: Jazz, we shall not keep Optimus waiting. This conversation will continue later. :

: You fraggin' bet it will Prowlie! Jus' wait till I get my hands on ya….:

: Prowl out. :

: Bye bye Prowlie! Ya Beast! :

Jazz growled his last sentence. He could feel Prowl's annoyance. Oh yes, It wouldn't be long before he got him some hunk of Prowl. His mate was every bit of an animal on the berth as much as he was passionate. Jazz moved his fantasies aside as he attended to the matter at hand.

Ratchet had gotten back to Red Alert, while at the same time still giving Sideswipe another audio receptor full of his stupid mistakes and ideas. Then he smacked Sideswipe on the side of his head before allowing him the freedom of leaving his med bay. As soon as Sideswipe left the room Jazz confronted Ratchet.

"Ratchet, I have a favor to ask ya."

Ratchet looked back at Jazz, waiting for an explanation.

"If ya don't mind, could you and 'Jack take care of Razzie for a while? I have to go on a mission and Prowl is too busy…"

"Of course Jazz. Let me just tell Wheeljack to get over here."

"Thanks a bunch Ratch!" Jazz gentle placed Razz in Ratchet's arms and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek of his faceplate before waving goodbye.

Ratchet glanced down at the sleeping sparkling in his arms. And to think that he could have gotten this little bundle of wires as his patient if it wasn't for the fact that he had been birthed early. Ratchet hmphed.

A lot of mechs and femmes kept telling him what the big deal was about the entire ordeal.

_'You're the CMO of the base, it doesn't matter whether or not Wheeljack was present at the birthing.'_

Ratchet grimaced. If they were medics, they would have understood. There was an 'invisible' rule, so to speak, that when a birthing femme, or in this case mech, had her sparkling it would be the patient of the medic that had helped the birthing process. Therefore, Wheeljack was the medic of the sparkling. Ratchet wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was just a bit jealous of his mate.

Ratchet comm linked Wheeljack before he got annoyed of his constant thinking on the matter.

:Wheeljack? :

: Yeah Ratchet? :

Ratchet could feel Wheeljack's curiosity of finally having been called upon.

: Can you get over to the med bay? Jazz and Prowl have left us in charge of their sparkling. :

: Alright. I'll be there. :

Wheeljack grinned behind his mask as he realized that Ratchet had allowed him back in the med bay. Maybe he was starting to get over the incident? If that was the case Wheeljack couldn't wait to be forgiven and then get to sleep in their room. He'd been sleeping in the rec room for far too long and he really _really _needed to get laid.

**Thank you for reading this far people! Reviews are welcome of course and for those of you that don't know 'Buzz buzz' is something I got out of the book Hamlet by Shakespeare. It's supposed to mean nothing new. (or something similar to that)**


	8. Touring the Base

Hello everybody! Anyways I hope you guys have had a happy holiday season. I would like to thank all the people that have reviewed, story alerted, faved or just read my stories through out the year. To all of you I sincerely thank you for everything. Knowing that people enjoy my writing makes writing my stories all the better. And I also want to thank P.A.W. For giving me a rewarding review on my improvement. (I do the happy dance every time she updates Promise Not to Tell, so it was a real treat to receive it.)

Also this story is rated M for a reason. There is some smut in here. (Though I still need more practice in that area so don't expect too much out of it.)

Chapter 8

_**Touring the Base**_

Wheeljack peered through the entryway of the med bay, double checking to see if Ratchet was ready to make a surprise attack. After checking to see if the coast was clear he crept in, but to no avail.

"You can stop doing that."

Wheeljack's intake of air froze in his pump, but he stifled a small laugh anyways.

"So, um...where is the little bugger?"

"I'm holding him."

"Oh."

Wheeljack untensed and started to slowly walk over to Ratchet. He quickly decided that if his bonded was still angry at him he might as well jump into the frying pan and get the whole thing over with so to speak. Ratchet held Razz tenderly and carefully shifted the sparkling in his arms when he started to twitter in his recharge. The simple motion grabbed Wheeljack's attention like a mosquito to a zapper. A feeling of nostalgia hit him as he realized that this would most likely be the closest both he and Ratchet would ever get to act like creators.

He could imagine Ratchet with a sparkling of their own, Primus was it easy to imagine! And now that Prowl and Jazz had a sparkling it was probable that others mech bondeds like himself had realized what he considered to be the only drawback that came with being a mech. Prowl and Jazz had gained something that mech bondeds dreamed of having and by Primus did it crack one's own spark to realize it.

"What's wrong Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack snapped out of his daze when he realized that Ratchet had felt the hurt from his spark.

"It's nothing Ratchet."

Ratchet frowned.

"Don't pull that slag on me 'Jack. What's wrong?" He prodded their bond hoping to get the answer to his question.

Wheeljack closed the distance between them and sighed before he placed his arms around Ratchet's waist.

"It's just that...I don't think I'll ever be able to see you how you are now with a sparkling of our own."

"'Jack don't say things like that."

Ratchet leaned onto Wheeljack, his comment already sinking into the core of his spark. They stood there in silence as they listened to Razz's steady intakes of air and the pulse of each others' sparks. Eventually it was Ratchet that broke the calm.

"You know what Wheeljack?"

"What Ratchet?" He peered down at Ratchet who looked just a tinge flustered at what he was leading on to.

"I want to apologize for...being such an inconvenience to you over the past weeks."

"Correction. You were an aft."

"I can always take back my apology."

Wheeljack decided that he shouldn't push Ratchet over the edge of his...merciful apology. So he nuzzled into Ratchet's neck wiring earning himself a pleasant purr in return. He then retracted his mask as Ratchet cradled Razz in the nook of his other arm sighing in relief as the numbness started to disappear from the arm that had been holding Razz. He shivered as Wheeljack went to kiss his check plate.

"Wheeljack we can't do this now. We have a sparkling in our midsts."

"It looks like you're getting tired of holding the little bugger. Why don't you place him in one of the cradles?"

Ratchet gave his mate a stern glare.

"You know those things aren't stable. They could topple over for all we know! Besides they haven't been used in vorns. They could actually break and hurt the sparkling."

"But that's only if the cradle was being held up by its foundation. But if we put it on the ground no harm will come to Razz."

Ratchet was about to give Wheeljack another opinion when the engineer turned around and headed for the med bay storage compartment. Once he found what he was looking for he quickly discharged the foundation of the cradle and carried out the basket.

"Put Razz in here."

Ratchet hesitated for a bit before he carefully placed the sparkling in the basket. Razz instinctively stretched out his body, conforming to the extra space, and then continued to doze off.

"Now, where were we?"

Wheeljack loomed over the medic, ready to take what was his.

"Wheeljack! We can_not_ do this here!" Ratchet yelled at a low level, making sure not to awaken the sparkling and at the same time sounding flabbergasted at Wheeljack's proposal.

"Don't worry. We'll lock the door and besides, the med bay is already sound proofed..." Wheeljack started to make his move and Ratchet motioned backwards. Ratchet took in an intake of air, ready to start complaining and yelling, but he choked on it the second Wheeljack lunged towards him. Anything he could have said had been sealed with an aroused kiss. Ratchet deepened the kiss and allowed Wheeljack free reign as he moaned into his mate's mouth.

Ratchet's hands grabbed Wheeljack's helm and started to run his digits across its jagged surface. He groped and stroked as he pushed forcibly trying to make him closer, trying to make themselves melt into each other. He gasped as Wheeljack's hands loitered under his armor and and tinkered with his chest wiring. He felt his chest stiffen and shudder under the contact irrevocably straining under Wheeljack's teasing touch.

"_mmm..._'Jack...!"

Ratchet trailed his hands over the armored plating on Wheeljack's back, a mischievous smile formed in the middle of the of their sloppy kiss as he noticed that Wheeljack flinched under the contact making the armor in the back shift position and then twinge under the overload of sensory information. Then Ratchet decided to become devious as he traced the sensitive spine plating and motioned southward finally reaching his destination as he cupped Wheeljack's aft tightly.

" Primus...Ratchet..."

Ratchet now wore a full blown grin as he moved on to nibbling the wiring in the crook of Wheeljack's neck. But his nibbling was cut short as Wheeljack practically thrashed him up against the wall of the med bay, his green paint job overlapping in a stressed streak across the white paint of the wall. He crossed his legs around Wheeljack's waist as Wheeljack started to suck on one of the head lights crossing the top of his chest and growled.

While they were both ruining the wall that Ratchet would later protest about, Razz awoke from his recharge. He looked around, searching for his creators, but stopped short when he realized the two mechs across the room. He stared in awe as he saw them move and make weird sounds that he never heard before. He giggled a little. Perhaps they were playing a fun game? Razz lifted himself up and crawled over the edge of the basket. Slowly he made his way across the floor and then stopped to watch the big bots . After a few minutes Razz decided he did not like the game they were playing. It was too loud and the didn't do much besides make weird noises and move weird. So he decided to go somewhere else.

He crossed to the right and noticed that there was a door in front of him. He let out a series of warbled chirps as he approached it and then he smiled hugely as he watched it slide open. He looked back at the big bots. They still seemed to be really into their game, which meant that if he stayed he would be bored. Suddenly an idea perked inside Razz's CPU. He would find his creators! Wouldn't they be so proud of him once they see that he found them all by himself? Razz crawled along the floor and exited the med bay giving a happy chirp as he saw the door close behind him. He didn't believe he would ever get tired of watching it do that. He liked the swishy noise.

He continued to crawl down the hall but stopped soon after. He had reached a fork in the hall. Razz quietly sat as he wondered which one to crawl to.

_Click clack click clack_

Razz looked over to where the noise was coming from. It was a wheeled box, Razz concluded ,with lots of space underneath. He watched the femme pushing the box stop in front of a near by door. Then she pushed a button to the side of the door. Razz realized that it was like the one his creators had on their door.

"Oh hi. What are you doing here?" Said the femme that had opened the door. Razz briefly wondered how pressing a button had brought out the other femme.

"What? Can't your best friend and comrade say hello? Primus, what's wrong with you?" The femme that had been pulling the box spoke up. Razz crawled over to the box with wheels and noticed that he could get up on a small plate that was above the wheels. Razz pulled himself up to get on the plate, huffing when he finally did.

"You better get back to work you know...that cart ain't gonna move itself to the storage room." The femme in the doorway said.

"Yeah yeah...anyways I'll talk to you later. I have some great news to tell you!"

"Sure you do. Now move along."

"Geez, what's a femme gotta do to get some respect from her best bud huh?"

Razz thought she sounded upset that the other femme in the doorway had told her to go away, but after the brief confrontation a series of giggles alerted Razz that both the femmes were laughing. Then the cart started to move and Razz had to lift his arms up to balance himself before he fell over. Razz quietly listened to the noise of the wheels going across the floor. The ride lasted a few minutes as the femme then suddenly stopped again. This time Razz decided to leave his ride and continue looking for his creators. He carefully laid on his tummy and stretched his leg so that he could touch the floor. Then he did the same for his other leg. Finally he slid of the cart and fell on the floor, a tiny clunk sounding off. Razz gave a whimper as he crawled away from the cart. He needed to find his creators quick so that they could kiss his boo boo.

The hallways were quiet as Razz crawled through them. But he perked up when he heard sounds of laughter and singing coming further down. Razz tried to crawl a little faster hoping to see where all the noise was coming from. As he got closer he noticed that there was music too. His mama loved music! Maybe he could find mama there? Razz couldn't contain his happiness as he squeaked and giggled his way down. He was starting to get hungry and he was getting cold and if mama was there he'd make him feel all better!

Razz quieted down as he stared through the open doorway. In the room were a lot of mechs and femmes he didn't know. They were all laughing and singing and playing the weird game he'd seen the other big bots do earlier. In fact all the big bots were all over the place in the room. Razz noticed that some were dancing on the tables, others were drinking very bright pink liquid, and others were just laying on the floor. Razz looked around the room for any sign of his creators. He even searched for them through their bond, but he received no reply. He clicked unhappily as he moved away from the doorway and continued down the hallway. He was starting to miss his mama and dada.

As he continued on he decided that he was very tired. He plopped himself on his little aft and looked around. He couldn't hear the loud noises anymore and he couldn't see anyone. Suddenly Razz felt very small and scared and so he started to cry out for his creators.

"Oh my! What are you doing out here all alone?"

Razz looked up at the femme, or mech, that had spoken to him. His optics were so blury with energon tears he didn't know who it was. Then he stiffened as the bot grabbed him from the floor and held him in its arms. Razz felt tense as he was being carried off by the bot. Its embrace was nothing compared to the feeling of love and warmth of his creators. So Razz continued to cry out as the mysterious bot took him away.

**This chapter was inspired by the movie 'Baby's Day Out' the likes of which I obviously do not own. I plan on adding some real drama in the next few chapters so heads up whenever that comes to pass! :) **


	9. Paternal Programming

Sorry for taking so long to update! School has just been hectic lately with all the tests and college stuff I have to look out for. Anyways, thank you to all the people who have added this story to their story alert and everything else! I'm amazed that a _certain_ watcher (you know who you are…) hasn't killed me yet…-_-

Cybertronian is in BOLD okay?

Chapter 9

_**Paternal Programming **_

Jazz stared up at the sky…the new arrival was supposed to arrive at any time. Just to pass the time he reread the information that Optimus had given him while listening to some new music he downloaded. Apparently the new arrival was a femme by the name of Kistle, who had a history of having memory problems and rare moments of aggressiveness. Despite this though, she was a strong femme that specialized in hand to hand combat and was deathly clean. At the last base she had been at she was in charge of its resources and kept the entire place as neat as a pin as the humans say.

Jazz stopped reading as a flash flickered through his vision. He tensed as he noticed that he was too close to the supposed landing site of the incoming femme. Quickly he ran a few meters away and then shielded his head as the impact from the new visitor struck the earth, showering him with various amounts of dirt clumps and debris. When he was sure that the rain of dirt had stopped he walked over to the crater and watched as Kistle transformed herself into the figure of a mid sized femme, her round face coming down to stare at him. Jazz cursed inwardly. Did he have to be so small?

'**Kistle I presume?' **Jazz said nonchalantly waiting for her to reply so he could give her the files on the planet she would now be living on.

'**Yes. How do you do? Your name is…?' **

She certainly had very good manners and from the way she talked Jazz wondered what kind of personality she had. She sounded like she was filled to the brim on sugar and sweetness. But her stance gave a different view, it was stiff and firm and slanted in a way that made her seem taller then she was.

'**Autobot Lieutenant Jazz ma'am. Welcome t' the planet Earth. I have some files for ya t' download and then we can begin our drive t' the base.'**

'**Thank you, Lieutenant.' **

Jazz smirked as he watched the femme's face contort as he talked to her. She was obviously very critical in her mannerisms and did not like the way he talked. So he slumped his back and started using hand gestures as he talked. He would have laughed as he watched her scrutinize him with more vigor, but he didn't want to upset her too much. Once she downloaded the English language Jazz decided to start using slang. He had to bite his glossa to keep from laughing as she stared at him and most likely mentally dubbed him an imbecile.

After what seemed like a short time annoying the femme, they both started down a nearby road, Kistle in her new alt form. Nothing was said the entire trip and Jazz knew that Kistle wanted it that way. She was also probably thinking that Prime was also an idiot to give him such a prestigious rank because he was _clearly_ an idiot. Great, another snob on the base. Where did they all come from anyways? She would probably get along very well with Mirage and perhaps Tracks, but she would surely detest Mirage's mate, Hound, therefore landing her in Mirage's ignore list. Not that Mirage was a snob, well definitely not as much as he was when he had first joined. He had especially loosened up since he had bonded with Hound. Despite their differences they were made for each other.

Jazz thoughts dispersed on other subjects as he got closer to the base. He watched his surroundings calmly and happily drove ahead of the femme a bit. It seemed like an eternity since he had been out of the base. The sun on his form was great and the gravel beneath his tires gave him a sense of freedom on the road. Maybe he could take Razzie out for a drive sometime soon?

As they went down a dirt road farther up Jazz comm linked Optimus to alert him that he and Kistle were about to arrive. The dirt road soon stopped short and Jazz transformed and continued onward only waiting for Kistle to catch up to him. Finally the tall figure of Optimus could be seen next to a small canyon. Jazz saluted his leader and took his place next to him. He was not at all surprised to see Prowl come over from the side of the canyon, where a secret passage was hidden entering the base. As Prowl walked over to the right side of Optimus, Jazz couldn't help but watch as Kistle's optics flared up just a tinge as she watched his mate walk over. In fact she studied Prowl a little too much for Jazz's likings. He made a note to himself to give Prowl a quick peck on the cheek before they each went their separate ways in the base. Optimus and Prowl kept on talking and Jazz had started to listen to his music when a comm link from Ratchet was received. Jazz, rather surprised that Ratchet sent it as urgent, quickly opened it up.

: What's up Ratch? :

: Jazz! We can't find the sparkling! He has disappeared! :

Jazz felt like his spark had been ripped in half by Megatron all over again…his sparkling, lost?! Prowl instantly tensed and pestered Jazz through their bond.

: Jazz, we have alerted Red Alert and he is currently trying to find him on any of the cameras, I've also alerted all the officers… :

Ratchet stalled a bit and Jazz waited almost terrified to answer back.

: I'm so sorry Jazz. :

Despite the fear that was overwhelming his spark, Jazz could tell that Ratchet had meant what he said with complete sincerity. He could not find it to blame Ratchet or Wheeljack for what had happened when he knew that Ratchet would not hold it against him to do so. But right now that didn't matter. He needed to find his sparkling.

Without waiting for Optimus to relieve him, Jazz turned around and practically ran for the passage opening up to the base. Prowl was right on his heel, leaving behind a startled femme and a surprised Optimus. They ran through the hallways, which were now teeming with mechs and femmes split up into teams. Ratchet and Wheeljack were currently leading them all and giving them directions. Wheeljack quickly got over his guilt upon seeing the scared to pit creators and began to go over all the plans on how to find Razz.

-----

"What strange officers for the Prime to have…something must have happened in order for two of them to leave us so hastily."

Kistle walked briskly through the base, noting how full it was. She huffed as another femme ran into her, quickly apologizing and then continued to run down the hall. Quickly turning a corner, she hastily went farther away from the crowds of mechs and femmes that appeared to be constant through out the hallways. Soon enough though she found her assigned quarters and entered the room with a content sigh. Quiet at last. She inspected the room quickly, making a few adjustments to suit her liking, including dusting off every available surface. Once she was content she went out, intent on looking for the recreation room to collect some energon. Remembering that there were crowds of bots in the hallways, she quickly chose another route to walk down. She kept herself at a medium pace until she noticed that there seemed to be someone crying. She slowed down and turned the nearest corner, surprised at what she had found.

There on the floor was a crying sparkling. Barely sparked, she could tell from the way it clicked and wailed. She walked up to it.

"Oh my, what are you doing out here all alone?"

The sparkling stared up at her from its bleary optics. She smiled; it had been so long since she had seen such a young thing. Slowly she picked up the sparkling and cradled it, but it did little good because it only continued to cry and warble. Deciding that it would be better to walk back to her quarters and give it a nap she gave up on going to the rec room and headed the way back she came. She held the sparkling closer to her, a feeling of protectiveness filling her being. She was going to keep it. That was final; if their creators lost the poor thing they were obviously unfit to be its caretaker. She would not leave it to such irresponsible creators.

Suddenly she felt her feet vibrate, bots were coming towards her with some force. Her face hardened as she grew annoyed, thinking that their running would aggravate the poor sparkling even more. As the bots turned the corner she grew even more aggravated as they stopped and stared at it weeping in her arms.

"You found him."

She examined him, it was Prime's second in command, the name did not surface though. As he stepped forward, Kistle realized that he was going to take the sparkling away from her and most likely return it to its horrible creators. Why would he return the poor thing to such irresponsible, imbecile creators that left it alone in the first place?! Anger running through her processor and energon, she hissed at him. Surprisingly this caused a reaction in him, causing him to give her a deep resonating _unfriendly _and _unofficer-like_ growl. What kind of mechs did Prime have!? This place was no place for a sparkling! Kistle told herself that she would make sure that the precious sparkling in her arms would never again come near such unruly mechs that would rust his potential for being a gentlemech. She was going to give it a good and exquisite life.

Kistle maintained her position, ready to attack if the officer dared to come closer to her. What she didn't expect was a harsher roar echo behind her and she didn't even have enough time to move as she watched the silver mech head straight for her.


	10. Arrivals

Hi everyone! It's been a while since I last updated. This chapter is kinda like a filler with some future references. It's also dedicated to Shizuka Taiyou for her birthday which I believe is today. :)

Also, thank you so much much for all your reviews, favs, and alerts. I'm happy that my writing can make somebody's day a bit better to enjoy.

Chapter 10

_**Arrivals**_

The med bay shined under the pristine fluorescent lights from above. There had been very little activity besides the occasional scrape, but that did not stop the files and reports that had to be sorted endlessly throughout the day. Ratchet sighed as he sat in his office, on the opposite side of the med bay, that was connected by a single sliding door. As he situated himself comfortably and propped his legs upon his desk, he glanced among the medium pile of data pads half heartedly before reminiscing of the events from the previous day. He'd never seen parts fly until he saw Jazz plummet Kistle on the side and effectively grabbed his sparkling before flipping to the ground besides Prowl. That would have been the end of the conflict, but Kistle ended up being a stubborn femme and deliberately retaliated against Jazz. His reaction had been nothing short of …brutal. So now she was in stasis lock on a berth, a top priority patient, with completed surgery on her spinal cords. He was still working on her sensory units on the right side of her body from the side of her neck to her lower thighs. Then he would have to remake her left leg, there was no possible way for it to be saved. Despite the circumstances he did believe on a minuscule scale that Kistle should have known the signs that signaled the fact that Jazz and Prowl had been the little one's creators. Then she wouldn't have been so idiotic to actually attack back. Everyone knew that new creators' paternal instincts were the worst when they had a new spark.

Despite the trauma Razzberry had gone through, he recovered fairly quickly wanting nothing more than to be left back on the ground, free to crawl to his little spark's content. He didn't want to wander very far though when he realized that his creators weren't going to follow him. Wheeljack had shortly after given Razzberry an antivirus check and effectively dispatched any chance of him getting sick. That didn't make Ratchet any less mad at him though. Wheeljack was now looking and or creating an effective way for Ratchet to forgive him once again. Lately Ratchet could see that he was beginning to get creative. Out of the corner of his optic he noticed a white data pad in his stack instead of the dull grey color they usually were. Curiosity getting the better of him, he began to read:

_Dear Ratchet, how do I love thee?_

_Let me count the ways:_

Ratchet pinched his nasal plate, for the thousandth time wondering to himself what he ever saw in that idiotic scientist that was his bonded. He didn't know how he should react to such a _poetic_ way of forgiveness. Should he be disgusted that this was the best he could come up with? Or should he chuckle at his attempt?

Silently he subspaced the white data pad noting to himself that he would finish reading it later. He grabbed the closest data pad to him and groaned when he realized what it was. Earlier that morning, when Jazz and Prowl were back to normal, their programming having considered that there weren't any more threats, the command center had gotten a message from a small group of neutrals. Kistle was supposed to have told them about it when she landed, but with the fight that pursued well... Ratchet gave a short glance to the med bay on the other side of his door. So now the base was expecting the new arrivals to come in later that evening with five Autobot soldiers. Ratchet grinned as he read the report. He'd be amazed if the neutrals even made it towards evening with these five. Just about everyone he knew were either annoyed or afraid of the five. He and Wheeljack excluded of course. And Perceptor, Ratchet added to his thoughts. Further along it appeared that the tame little scientist was on the shuttle of neutrals as well. Had it really been that long since he had last seen Percy?

Finally deciding to finish some of the reports, Ratchet quickly got to work establishing lists of supplies and tools he would need to be able to check on the neutrals' status. He also needed more space for patient reports…

The hours passed and Ratchet watched in silent agony as the breems passed slowly by on his chronometer. He was almost done; the only thing left to do was to instruct his minio-….uh…assistants on the proper procedures for the new patients. Once he finally finished, he instructed them to wait in the med bay while he went with the Prime with the welcoming party. Briskly, he walked through the halls until the final door opened, the setting sun leaving hues of orange in every surface its light touched. Taking his place close to Optimus, he waited as the small group of neutrals walked gingerly towards them taking care to avoid any plant life or rocks. Once they were close enough, the neutral leader spoke up.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Optimus Prime. We are truly grateful for accepting us into your care."

"There is no need to thank me. It is a pleasure in itself knowing that there are still more Cybertronians out there then ourselves." Optimus replied, his voice steady and deep. After a few seconds he continued on.

"Allow me to introduce you to my officers."

Optimus went through all of their designations and services, the only really noticeable reactions being when they saw Razzberry chirping away in Jazz's arms. Seeing the sparkling seemed to have calmed their nerves and they were able to relax in spite of being a new planet. Razz on the other hand, quietly chirped in his creator's arms, happily staring about the many new things around him. He'd never been outside of the base yet and being able to feel the wind smooth over his surface and hear the rustle of the trees had considerably brightened the sparkling's curiosity. Prowl and Jazz stood together silently, but content as they felt Razz's part of the bond flutter and bubble with each passing second. Unfortunately, all too soon they were all ushered back into the base. Razz left out an indignant squeak when his creators entered the base. He wanted to stay outside and he relayed his wish to them, hoping that they'd grant it, but alas they rejected it softly. Pouting slightly, Razz allowed his creators to continue walking towards their quarters without any hassle and drifted into recharge as they stroked his helm. Once the family unit entered their quarters, Jazz gently placed Razz down so he could recharge peacefully. Silently Prowl nuzzled Jazz's cheek and they both slipped out to finish the fresh piles of data pads that would surely await them in their offices.

-----

As many of the base's inhabitants lurked around, it was hard to distinguish the words of one bot from another when there was so much chatter about. Most of it though was general, like where the major facilities where, who else was on the base, and how to download from the planet's satellites and surf the World Wide Web. But if one was listening enough, they could also gather new tidbits of gossip that flowed ceaselessly from the new arrival's glossas as they rested from their long trip in one of the recreational rooms.

"Do you remember that transmission we received earlier? No, not that one! The one when we were in Gamma Nebula 34.6. You remember what they said about some questionable information from one of the 'Cons they captured?"

Bluestreak stopped to a halt when he heard the string of words come from one of the new arrivals. He was going to take a few finished reports to Prowl, but the conversation was starting to become tempting to listen to, especially when a 'Con was involved. Deciding that it would be worth being late, Bluestreak went into the room, grabbed a cube of energon, and sat down at the nearest table he could find so that he could listen. Quietly he told himself that he was not doing anything bad by eavesdropping and he calmed his conscience by adding that perhaps what they were saying was useful information. Even if the Decepticons were quiet for the past half decade, that didn't stop them from reaching the planet. But as the minutes dragged on Bluestreak was deciding whether or not to leave since the more he listened the more dull he began to feel, but suddenly a sentence popped out that piqued his interest.

"…was like fighting with a shadow was what he said. Said that she would sleaze her way around him find his blind spots and then began to rip him to shreds. No matter how he tried to grab her, she would always evade his claws and then he said that when he would turn around all he could see was the glint of the blades she wielded and his energon flow from its tips."

"Are you sure that's what the prisoner said?" The mech next to the one telling the story interrupted. "It seems kind of skeptical to me. I mean the Decepticon was huge for crying out loud and your saying that a femme not even close to half his size beat the living slag out of him?"

"Shut your yap. I'm just telling it like I heard it. How the slag is I supposed to know if it's true?" The now orange red mech stared back at his companion, obviously annoyed with his sudden interruption.

'_A rogue femme?'_

Bluestreak finished his energon and hurried out of the room, thinking he could make it to Prowl's office and not be late. But as he rounded the corner, another conversation caught his audio receptors and he stopped to listen to the brief conversation that belonged to a supposed bonded pair.

"I don't see why you don't like this place. It's certainly the prettiest place I've ever been to."

A light teal femme with a white tone walked a few steps and then stopped to stare at the mech close to her.

"That's cauze yav nevah been to Cybertron. Ya waz created afta the war. That pranet, she waz a beautifur ting. Always shinin'…"

The mech was a dull shade of brown, like bark and sawdust mushed together. His faceplate was much narrower then most mechs' would have been and his chest was much too large to be carried by the pair of pipes that were his legs. Despite his strange and brazen appearance, the femme looked at him with caring optics, smooth and warm, and wrapped an arm around his. Bluestreak smiled fondly. Love really was blind.

"I know, I wasn't born when it was still such a lovely planet, like you were. But I like this planet very much so far. Especially all the green. It's such a lively color and all the shades just give it so much expression…"

Slowly the femme's speech started to crumble and instead could be heard as a distant mumbling.

'_Such a strange couple…'_ thought Bluestreak before he continued treading towards Prowl's office.


	11. Autumn Leaves and Costumes

Thank you everyone for all the reviews and alerts!

I was asked to do a Halloween chapter, and here it is! It is of course late. College takes a lot out of you unfortunately. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

_**Autumn Leaves and Costumes**_

A chilled gust of wind ran across the damp ground as Razz crawled about. Excitement glowing brightly in his optics as he trekked along. As quickly as he could he tried to reach the large tail that was sluggishly dragging itself on the ground in front of him, creating a vertical crater wherever it went.

The large creature moved his lengthy neck to look behind him, making sure that its follower was keeping up to his slow pace. The quick succession of chirps emanating from the small being was surely proof that it was still vibrant with energy and that it was not about to stop and recharge anytime soon.

"You, Sludge go faster!"

Quickly, he snapped his neck to look forward once again to his team members farther ahead. Grimlock snarled and whipped his tail back and forth, anxious to keep moving forward. The rest just stared and waited for him to continue walking. The large Pteranodon, on the other hand, ignored his leader's order in favor of watching the small creature that continued to follow Sludge. Slowly he descended to perch on Sludge's back.

"It, sparkling not fast. Need wait."

Slowly but surely Razz crawled onward, happily chirping as he was starting to get closer. He let out a squeal as his little servo grabbed the tip of Sludge's tail, glad to have finally caught the object of his pursuit. Giving out a strained huff, Razz plopped himself down next to the tail and held the end tightly between his two hands. He giggled as he tried to make the tail move side to side by moving his arms.

Grimlock stared at Razz, unhappy with the pitifully weak amount of strength it held. But he did not voice aloud his opinion. Despite its weak appearance, the little creature that had tried to follow his team since the day they had met had become a sort of mascot. He liked it even better when other mechs and femmes saw them together. He liked to see them scared and with wide optics as they took in the sight of the little creature following them. It was for that reason alone that he did not even bother to return the little creature to the Prime's second and third in command, choosing to spurn the direct order that was given to him and his team instead. But now it was hindrance since it was too slow. His processor buzzed with an idea on how to move forward without waiting for it to catch up.

"You, Snarl. Carry it, sparkling, on tail. Spikes protect it."

"Ok." Snarl responded immediately. He moved around Sludge and placed his tail behind Razz, the large spikes protruding around the sparkling. Sludge gingerly moved his tail so that Razz would fall back in between the spikes on Snarl's.

Razz gave an indignant squeak as he was pushed back. Then he squawked when he felt that what he fell on was suddenly lifting itself up and moving. But he stopped protesting when he realized that he could easily look up and see the flying mech perched on top of the mech with the long neck. He realized that the flying mech was watching him, so he lifted one of his hands to wave slightly as he was being moved ahead.

The group of 5 moved along faster, the crunching of autumn leaves resounding in the air. As the moved through the bare trees, the grey forms of clouds moved nonchalantly through the sky and another gust of wind arrived. Grimlock paced forward, moving towards his favorite spot. He trudged up a medium sized hill, not looking behind to watch the others. Finally, he stopped at the top and laid down on brown crumpled leaves beneath a naked tree. Silently the others came up and lay down as well. Grimlock watched the beings beyond the hill with interest, especially since Ratchet had told them about the festivities. For a brief moment Grimlock wondered why they should celebrate a festival for the dead. They were gone. The only death he thought was even remotely worth celebrating was that of the Decepticon Lord, Megatron.

-----

Down below, easily in view of the hill, a white sheet ruffled in the slight breeze. Creaking could be heard from the railing above it as the object concealed underneath it twitched suddenly. A thin cable connected to the railing ran down to the twitching object and the creaks increased in frequency. Next to it a duplicate object was also hanging from the railing wishing to destroy its companion with many torturous ideas.

"You just had to do it."

The voice emanated from the second object, bland and angry at the same time. The first object did not respond, instead it twitched even more. The second object continued to talk.

"Once I get out of this I'm turning you into scrap."

The first object stopped twitching and then let out a sigh.

"How in the pits was I supposed to know they'd team up against us?!" The first object said, exasperated at its companion's obvious hate fest against him.

The second object decided not to respond. Favoring to hold in his anger and simmer as he continued to hang. The two hung in silence for a while until the approaching footsteps of another came their way.

"Having fun?"

Sam Witwicky asked from down below, a smile plastered on his face as he watched the two objects with glee. He was dressed warmly for the season, sporting his favorite brown jacket and wearing new waterproof boots. He stared up at them, his mind still reeling at the reason they were up there in the first place.

"Shut up human." The second object said.

Sam's smile turned upside down slightly, but he dismissed the second object's choice of words. At least he wasn't using the Decepticon term of fleshie anymore.

"Hey." The first object said in reply. His voice contained an upbeat sound despite the situation. He continued.

"So…do you know if we're off the hook yet?" His hopeful demeanor was hard to miss.

"No way in hell---pit are they anywhere near calmed down. It may be a while. I have to admit though, that this time what you guys did was very…halloweeny."

"I know right? It was our pleasure helping them choose outfits for this year's Halloween party." This time his voice was outright smug.

"Anyways…" Sam said, "I'm not here to check on you guys, but have you by any chance seen Jazzlite anywhere?"

"Razz? Nope. Little guy hasn't passed here lately."

"'Kay. Thanks."

Sam turned to walk away, but stopped midstep to look back at both the hanging objects.

"Don't forget to say 'Boo!' to any trick-or-treaters!" He yelled back.

The second object quickly replied with "Frag off and drop dead."

-----

A trail of pink glitter sparkled on the floor behind the form of a large black mech. With every step they scattered around like pixie dust. He continued to walk down the hallway, grunting and mumbling to himself, as he ignored the faces of the onlookers.

Pranks were a common occurrence on the base. They were a double edged sword to the occupants that encountered them or have lived to tell the tale of one. First, they were marvelous moral boosters, practically guaranteed to brighten the day of any Cybertronian who had a sense of humor, Prowl included despite the various rumors of his stone like behavior. Secondly, it kept the pranksters out of more pressing situations and trouble. The negative part was that the bot that got caught in one would not be a very happy bot; therefore, a rampage or chain reaction of pranks were sure to continue.

The black mech continued onwards and those that encountered him either stopped dead or turned the other way. Finally he stopped in front of the med bay. For a second he paused, but his anger ignored his lost dignity and he entered the room.

The CMO looked at who had entered his domain and then stiffened at the sight. Then he placed a customary smirk upon his faceplate. The black mech growled and then said in a very gruff voice:

"Get it off."

To which the medic quickly retorted: "No. It's Halloween so it fits the occasion for once."

"Ratchet…" The mech began to plead.

"Ironhide, I will take it off tomorrow when this holiday is over. Besides, pink is very slimming on you." The smirk that was plastered on Ratchet's face earlier grew larger. "Now get out of my med bay."

Reluctantly Ironhide left and he felt his dignity start to flop to a new level. There was only one thing that made the situation barely tolerable and that was the fact that he was not the only one on the receiving end of the prank.

He continued to walk, the pink glitter still scattering about him, towards the rec room where the party was being held. As he entered, most of the bots where already drinking and showing off their new costumes to one another. The Neutrals were especially enamored with this specific holiday the human species had created. He looked around and then he spotted the mech who was also a victim. He walked across the room to sit across from one very irate Prime painted white and black.

Ironhide was glad that the costume he was 'given' wasn't as bad as his commander's. For his legs, arms, and head were painted white which left the rest painted black allowing him to look like he had a leotard. But what made it worse were the super glued white rabbit ears attached to his antennae and the super glued puffy rabbit tail on his aft. His costume was made to resemble a typical playboy bunny outfit.

"Bunny." Ironhide commented to his Prime.

"Tooth Fairy." Prime responded.

Ironhide frowned. Already the various articles stuck to his body were starting to annoy him to great lengths. Especially the frilly pink wings and tutu he had.

"Let's face it Prime," Ironhide replied, "The only good that came out of this slag is the fact that we got to put those idiots outside to 'hang out.'"

Prime smiled for the first time that evening at the party.

-----

Perceptor shivered as night began to fall outside. He continued to walk down a worn path towards a medium sized hill. Calmly, he walked to the top and called out to the leader of the Dinobots.

"Grimlock?"

A low growl answered him. He walked towards the tyrannosaurus and looked towards the huddled group of Dinobots next to him. In the middle of their huddle, underneath the warmth of one of Swoop's wings, Razz was curled comfortably to the side fast into recharge.

"You know that Prowl and his bonded, Jazz, are looking for their sparkling." Perceptor stated to Grimlock.

"Me, Grimlock, no care."

"The other Dinobots do. Be careful with Razzberry." Perceptor chided softly.

Carefully Perceptor bent down to grab Razz so he could carry him. As the sparkling snuggled into his chest, the other Dinobots awoke and stood. Perceptor smiled at the 5 of them. Many Autobots did not give the Dinobots the credit they deserved. All of them were very bright despite their rough edges. Before heading down the hill, Perceptor stared out into the distance.

"When do you suppose Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will be able to move again?"


	12. Doting

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted, or just simply decided to read. You guys are the best cure for writer's block any day.

Though that isn't the main reason for my lack of updates. As usual, life has been going on with college, funerals, and basically the whole shebang. Big thanks to Shizuka Taiyou (again) for shoving me in the right direction to actually update. Plus, I hope she forgives me because this is rather late especially since her birthday probably already passed…woops. Oh, and if there are any mistakes please fell free to inform me of them so that I can correct them.

_**Doting**_

Ratchet was unusually much crueler in his medical exams lately. It most likely had to do with the fact that both sets of twins had decided to cooperate with one another for once and had created a doozy of a prank within Ratchet's territory. To say that Ratchet had gone downright ballistic on their afts was an understatement. Prowl had checked the news several times that day to make sure that there weren't any car chases in any nearby cities with a green medical vehicle hysterically trying to demolish four shiny, brand new vehicles. In fact, thanks to the astonishing amount of ferocity that Ratchet had displayed the base had been blessed with two entire weeks of solace from pranks and explosions (there were no explosions only because Wheeljack knew better then to be the catalyst of Ratchet's next tantrum). So due to the newly acquired peace, Prowl found himself giving into the demands of his mate and was now currently seated at a table in the rec room finishing off a few late reports. Only when the door to the rec room swooshed open did he bother to spare a glance at the new visitors.

Prowl skillfully hid his amusement under a mask of concentration as the two mechs passed his table. They walked like crabs clearly taking care to not move too hastily as they headed towards the couch. Their feet were wide apart, too wide for a normal pace, and their frames jittered with tension. The second they reached the couch and tried to sit down they ended up pushing themselves back up a bit, like a reaction to a hot substance when one's appendage touches the surface, and then slowly settled themselves down. Finally they sighed in a state of bliss as their full weight seeped into the couch cushions.

'_Must have been an eventful appointment with Ratchet and his 'probe'.' _

Prowl swiftly placed the thought away and continued to read, but soon stopped when he felt a familiar presence practically plop into the bond. He placed his data pad down, smiled, and waited.

No less then 3 seconds had passed before the doors of the room swooshed open once again, revealing the sight of a tiny maroon sparkling trying his hardest not to fall over. Instantly Razz spotted his father and he tried very hard to walk straight with all his might, but despite his best efforts he teetered relentlessly to and fro and before he could even reach his father's pede, his sense of balance deserted him and he found himself smacking his faceplate to the floor. Distraught and angry at the same time he wailed out to his father. Warm and strong hands quickly proceeded to pick him up and lovingly placed him upon a very warm chest to which he immediately clung on to.

"There, there. Calm down, it was not that bad of a fall." Prowl gently rubbed the back of his sparkling, taking care now to put too much pressure on the newly formed winglets that had grown too much too fast compared to the rest of his sparkling's protoform. They were constantly deterring his creation's balance and unfortunately Razz had obtained neither his nor Jazz's virtue of patience. Instead, he was in a constant state of bickering and grouchiness due to the fact that no matter how hard he tried he could not walk like everybody else. It did not help that his winglets moved and flicked dramatically every time his attitude changed which in turn constantly changed his sense of balance.

Razz continued to vent into his sire's chest plates trembling with frustration. He looked up to face his father's soft cooing when he caught sight of the larger set of door wings on his father's back that were gently and barely swishing upwards. Razz made an unhappy beep towards his father and then concentrated on the other set of wings. As the other pair twitched, he motioned his own to move. His large pair flapped around sometimes clunking into each other as he tried even harder to concentrate, but before he could try a different movement he felt the gentle hands of his father grip his wings before they could continue.

"That is enough Razzberry. You are going to over stretch a circuit if you continue."

Prowl looked down and talked to his creation sternly as he watched Razz's faceplate transform into an adorable scowl, which Jazz had told him many times before, looked exactly like him when he was in a deplorable mood. Razz in return to his talking to growled unhappily and started to bite onto one of his tiny fists in annoyance. Prowl sighed and despite the angry chitter that erupted from his creation, took the small fist away from his mouth and instead offered one of his own fingers. Razz took it without a fight and sucked away. He then walked back to his seat where he had left his data pads, sat down, and then waited for Razz's fevered sucking to slow down. In the mean time, he once again took to looking around the rec room.

The twins continued to look completely relieved on the couch where their much abused afts had placed themselves. Some of the newer Cybertronians were littered around in the back talked back to each other casually and on the opposite side sat the two highest ranking femmes in the military, Elita One and Chromia. Elita sipped her energon slowly before looking back at Chromia, who was leaning on the chair with one heeled pede on the side of the table. Chromia probably had said something of interest to Elita because she slowly smiled into her energon and retwisted her pedes underneath her chair. Prowl noticed that they looked much calmer now then they had weeks prior when there was always a minimum 3 feet radius that others did not come into contact with around them. Back then both Prime and Ironhide had made themselves as scarce as possible. Now it was the norm to see them peek around every corner they turned in the base. Prowl chuckled to himself and Razz gave a hesitant squeak when he felt the slight rumble in his frame from it. He rubbed his sparkling's helm and Razz quietly settled down, content to continue sucking.

He knew that Razz's presence would cause some sort of reaction on the base, especially the femmes. He even thought as far as to predict that there would possibly be future playmates for his sparkling. So when both Elita and Chromia had gotten straight to the point with their mechs during the first sighting of Razz at the meeting, he had thought that both Prime and Ironhide would give in to their demands. What he didn't account for was the possibility that neither of them wanted sparklings at the moment. Especially Optimus since he was always fond of sparklings and it had become stronger when the team had to take care of Bumblebee when he had been found. Perhaps they had both talked some sense into their mates about the subject? Maybe dealing with femmes was easier than dealing with Jazz when sense and logic entered the conversation? He looked back towards the femmes and then to his sparkling. Then again maybe not. At least he was on similar ground with Jazz, both of them being mechs. Femmes on the other hand were an entirely different species in this case.

Prowl was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt Razz playfully smack his midsection and chirp happily, smiling with his finger still in his tiny mouth. He smiled back and then frowned as he took in the amount of data pads he still had left to do.

"Is Prowl scowlin' at his data pads?"

Chromia asked cheekily as she took a swig of her energon and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Elita looked on to see and then replied.

"Yes, I believe he is." She continued to slowly sip from her cube. "Shall we see if he is in need of any… assistance?"

Chromia smiled and then sat up from her chair. "Yes, let's."

Elita causally lifted herself up and both of them walked towards the SIC. Their faces softened and then brightened as they watched the sparkling hold on to his sire's large hand as he continued to suck on one of his fingers.

"Hey there Prowl. Busy workin' I see." Chromia said and placed herself into a nearby chair facing Prowl.

"Greetings Chromia, Elita One." Prowl said and then tipped his head towards them both.

"Looks like you've got quite a workload this time Prowl." Chromia said as she studied the few piles on the table, relatively skimming over the contents that she could see.

"Optimus seems to have the same problem recently." Elita added neutrally, but a bit of bitterness slipped through her façade.

Razz looked up from his sire's arms and stared at the two new arrivals that had appeared. They looked very bright with the shine that came off of their colorful armor that vaguely reminded Razz of one of the picture books he had been given by one of the smaller mechs without armor that visited every once in a while. His carrier seemed fond of them especially all the various music that had been exchanged between them. They gave him interesting things, his most favorite being a round glass object with moving particles in liquid. If he moved the object the particles would move all over the place. He made sure to keep his favorite item safe from harm in his secret hiding place. That way no one could find it!

A swift movement from one of the arrivals grabbed Razz's attention once again and he watched them as his sire suddenly sat up. The arrivals, too, sat up. Then to his surprise, his sire handed him over to the pink arrival. Razz squirmed as he tried to grab onto his sire's finger and chirped indignantly when said finger didn't stay.

"Please be gentle with his doorwings. They are larger then they should be and tend to be very cumbersome. Especially when he tries to walk."

The pink arrival, didn't his creators call them femmes? The pink femme carefully maneuvered him around so he laid on his back in her arms.

"Of course. We will be extra careful with them." Razz turned his helm around so he could stare at the femme's face. He then proceeded to stare at the other femme. The blue femme in turn smiled at him and Razz found that even though receiving a smile was really nice and made him happy, he would rather be receiving it from his creators. His carrier had the prettiest smile. And he had a really cool blue visor thing and his chest was really warm and—and—Razz couldn't think really of why he adored his creators, but they were special. Razz had found out early that the word special was a good word. He liked special.

"Looks like he's daydreaming huh?"

Razz focused on his surroundings once again and began to reach towards his sire. He wanted to be with his special creators. These femmes weren't special.

Chromia stared as the little sparkling began to reach for Prowl again. If Prowl showed his emotions more often (and it was a rarity) she guessed that he would look the same as the little bundle of maroon wires that Elita was holding. She had to quell a chuckle when she realized that Razz had drifted off focus for a bit. Could anyone imagine Prowl being off focus like she could when she stared at Razz? Prowl leaned down to give Razz a quick peck on his sparkling's helm before he thanked them both and left, retreating out into the desolate hallways.

"We do not have much time before our shift starts Chromia. Let's hurry and enjoy our time with Razz." Elita smiled and carefully held Razz so that he can comfortably have his wings out of the way.

"Alright. To the wash racks?" Chromia asked.

"Yes, to the wash racks. Oh, and bring some wax and maybe some shine."

"Yes Ma'am." Chromia chortled before she went out of the room and left in the opposite direction of the wash racks.

Elita smiled down at the sparkling, realizing he was irritated that his creator left him behind. As she reached her destination, she could already hear all the mad giggles on the opposite side of the wash rack's entrance. The voices quickly gained the attention of the sparkling and he lifted his doorwings a bit as if it was sensing something in the air. Elita didn't know exactly how sensitive doorwings were to the environment, but if it was anything like Ratchet and Jazz had explained a few times, she would imagine that Razz was doing exactly that. Testing the air. Once she went past the entrance and into the wash racks she felt Razz tense.

It seemed that everywhere there were bubbles. Foam was clearly visible around the edges of the large bath that was near the end of the wash racks and the air was filled with the thick sweet smell of some kind of incense that had become popular since their arrival to Earth. Lavender perhaps?

"Commander!" One of the femmes standing around the bath voiced loudly, clearly startled that she was there.

"What is going on?" Elita asked, carefully watching the faces of her femmes for any indication of wrong doing. Moonracer was the first to respond.

"It seems that Firestar has added to much bubble bath solution into the water jet systems. There's not harm with having extra bubbles around so there shouldn't be any damage to the systems. Besides I think it's rather…charming." She smiled as she finished her explanation.

"I see no harm in it, but I don't think Razz enjoys bubbles floating around his doorwings."

"Razz?" The other femmes instantly brightened up and huddled around her smiling and cooing to Razz who decided to press tighter and tighter into Elita's armor.

"Yes. Prowl allowed Chromia and I to wash him before he is returned to Jazz for his afternoon nap."

"Aw! I think we're scaring him a bit. It looks like he wants to disappear in your armor!" The group of femmes giggled.

"Well don't just stand there Elita! Put him in the bath." The sudden outburst had made everyone turn around to stare at Chromia who stood in the entrance, her smile clearly evident that she was enjoying herself, and sauntered into the wash racks carrying a few items and a couple of towels. "You said it yourself, we don't have much time."

The group of femmes quickly talked with one another and then looked at Elita.

"Commander, may we please help? Most of us haven't been with a sparkling since before the war…"

Before her subordinate could continue, Elita quickly cut her off, knowing exactly what her femmes had asked of her. Sparklings were extremely rare and the chance to care for one was a great honor now because of it. Not only that but many of her fellow soldiers had once been nurses in the youth centers. It would extremely boost their moral. How could she not give in to their request?

"Of course. But be careful with is doorwings. They are very sensitive."

Smiles erupted from all around Elita as her soldiers all gave a 'Yes Ma'am!'

"Okay, now that the formality is over let's get this little guy cleaned." Chromia reached for Razz and stripped him from Elita's chest plate and then walked toward the bath, a trail of femmes behind her. The water was pleasantly warm and she dipped Razz into it after she entered. Then, like clock work, the gossip began.

"What cleanser should we use?"

"How about the orange one? It smells nice. Or the pink one."

"Well he is red, how about we use Wild Cherry?"

"By the way did you hear about what happened the other night, outside?"

"No, but I heard some rumors, what happened?"

"Well, you won't believe it…!"

Elita sighed, happy to be in the company of her comrades as they all began to wash Razz. As hard as he tried, Razz couldn't push away every hand so in the end he was mercilessly doted over. She chuckled at his obvious, and cute, plight.

"Hey Elita…"

"Yes?" Elita answered.

Arcee stretched out the kink in her armor and then came over to Elita's side. She snickered at her commander.

"Am I right to believe that Optimus still peeks around every corner?" her question was laced with a trace of disbelief and humor. Elita couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes. He still thinks I'm going to 'rape' him as he so eloquently said once."

"Still?" Moonracer said, incredulously.

"Yep." Chromia chirped in. "Ironhide is still doing that too." Then she laughed a laugh that seemed to fill the entire room.

"That is such a cruel thing to do to them!" Arcee laughed.

"It was Elita's idea!" Chromia said trying to stop herself from chuckling about the fun memory.

"You, Commander?"

"I thought for sure it was Chromia…"

"Enough." Elita said trying to stop herself from smiling. "Yes I was the one who hatched the idea of us going into sudden 'heat.'"

The entire room began to shake when peals of laughter echoed throughout the room.

The second Razz was within reaching distance of his carrier, he practically jumped out of Chromia's hold.

"Woah thar… you okay little fella?" Jazz questioned his sparkling knowing already that Razz just wanted to go _away_.

"He's fine. Every femme in the wash racks was doting on him." Chromia said nonchalantly.

"Really?" No wonder Razz smelled like apple pie, citrus, and energon goodies all rolled up in one.

"Yep. Not a speck on his little frame."

"Thanks." Jazz replied smiling faintly and then leaned over to kiss the top of his sparkling's helm.

"No problem. Later Jazz. Bye bye Razz." Chromia then sauntered off, a rifle subspacing into her hand and a chuckle coming out from her lips. He'd better warm Prowl of possible damage in the firing range.

"Looks like ya had a tough day…" Jazz said quietly as he walked back into his quarters.

The rest of the week, whenever a femme came close, Razz stuck himself to his creators' armor like super glue. Neither Jazz nor Prowl could get him off without visiting Wheeljack about broken joints in his little fingers.


	13. Memories of an Awkward Time

Thank you everyone for waiting for this chapter! Since the pregnancy period with Jazz was kind of short, I decided to revisit it in this chapter. So due to hormones Jazz might seem hopelessly OC. Either way I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 13

_**Memories of an Awkward Time**_

It was that time of year again.

When the temperature would drop down so low that he could almost feel the energon in his body start to crystallize when he went outside. It also meant that the base had exploded with virtually anythingand everything relating to the holiday season. Most of it was based on Christmas, but the base had decided that they would celebrate every holiday in the season. So not only where pine trees frequent, but so were candle sets and pictures and just about anything else the bots on base could think of. Unfortunately the hazards that came with the jolly December days made for intersting visits to Ratchet's lair. Ratchet had thoroughly complained on how their species had survived so long if they kept injurying themselves over the most stupidest things. Tripping on dreidels and getting tangled in tinsel were just some of the few new reasons to get an appointment. Because of this Wheeljack had made it his goal to make Ratchet as merry as possible despite the odds. Ratchet was having none of it, but everyone knew better since Ratchet always got week in the joints when Wheeljack did anything to please him.

For some reason that Prowl could not comprehend though, this time of the orbit cycle belonging to the planet Earth was also the warmest time of the year. Jazz was always in a good spirits and there seemed to be a bit of cheer in everyone's steps. Even the new arrivals that had come earlier in the year seemed to enjoy the season.

Right now Prowl was glad that he wasn't out enjoying the festvities with the rest of the base. For now he was leisurely reading a data pad as he watched his family unit play in the middle of their living room. Razz was happily giggling as Jazz continued to draw on a drawing pad alongside with him. Apparently they were drawing into each other's space and it set off an array of scribbles around their pictures. Every so often when Razz moved though, his door wings would clink against Jazz's face plates and Razz would again giggle as his carrier became irritated.

The irritation Jazz was showing now was nothing compared to what he had to go through during the 2 and a half years of carrying. Prowl had to suppress a shudder. He dearly loved Jazz with his entire spark, but just sometimes his processor wondered how in the world he had gotten himself into the mess dubbed as Jazz.

000000000000000

_The hallways were blissfully silent as he treaded towards his office. It seemed peaceful and since the twins were in the brig hopefully it would remain so for the rest of the day. Unfortunately the silence was broken when a rather horrendous scream filtered from the rec room. Then there was the scream of someone supposedly running for their life._

"_I didn't mean it! I swear! It was an accident man! Calm dow—AHHH!"_

_CRASH. _

_Prowl decided that this was not a good sign and ran towards the chaos that was sure to be in the rec room._

_Slowly he pushed himself upon the wall next to the doorway that would swoosh open and lead into the rec room and the mech who was yelling his vocalizers off. When it opened and he finally got a peek he was sure that his spark had jumped out of its casing. _

_Blaster was on one of the tables fending Jazz off with a chair. A very pissed off Jazz. _

"_Dude! What is wrong with you?" Blaster screamed as Jazz lunged to his right._

_Blaster yelped and lost his footing as he fell back off the table. Jazz quickly maneuvered to him preparing for the final strike when Blaster regained his chair and continued to fend him off._

"_Back fiend! Back! I'm warning you Jazz! Primus almighty where the frag is Prowl when you need him?"_

_Prowl then shook himself from his stupor and went towards his livid bondmate. Blaster sighed in relief but didn't dare move a single inch as Jazz focused on him._

"_Jazz…" Prowl began to say but was cut off._

"_Hi sweetspark. I'll be with ya in a min, jus' let me dismantle Blaster first babeh." His face plates sported a demonic smile so charming that it could have made Unicron swoon._

"_Now Jazz, I do not believe that Blaster had meant any ill regard to what ever had transpired. Please desist from causing bodily harm." Prowl slowly came behind his mate and gently grasped his arms._

"_Now that Prowler," Jazz told him sweetly while looking back at Blaster who was trying to make himself as small as possible, "is a lie. I'm gonna make sure tha' it nevar happens again."_

"_Slag, it was just a CD…" Blaster interrupted pitifully, but Jazz snarled him back into submission. _

"_Prowl, babeh, let me go." Jazz asked as he tried to move towards his target._

"_No." Prowl replied and got an optic full of 'you dare?' glaring from Jazz._

_Jazz quickly gave his opinion on what he thought and slammed his pede on top of Prowl's. Prowl flinched and let go of his grip on Jazz who was by now cornering Blaster. Blaster on the other hand was silently praying to Primus or what ever other deity that would listen to him while trying to flatten himself up against the wall._

_Frag. He had to work fast._

"_Jazz…" Prowl deliberately lowered his vocal chords so that the low hum could be felt by Jazz's deliciously sensitive audio horned spikes that adorned the sides of his head. _

_Jazz immediately stopped. Prowl moved in closer and gently glided his fingers on some of Jazz's armor earning him a delighted shiver. _

"_Hrrrm?" Jazz purred and cocked his head towards him, inviting him to continue what he was going to say._

"_It would be beneficial if you over looked Blaster's mistake and came back with me." He said this so low that he was positive only Jazz had heard. _

_Jazz replied with one of his most charming smiles. The one that meant 'oh really?' and proceeded to change into the 'I'm so worked up now' kind of smile that he loved._

"_Why didn't ya say so?" Jazz moved around so fast that Prowl didn't even get to prepare as he was suddenly pounced on by one not so angry but now horny bondmate. Jazz happily clung onto him, his legs wrapped around his waist as Prowl quickly tried to grasp him so that he wouldn't fall. The he turned around and walked out of the rec room determined to get out of the scene and leaving one scarred Blaster sitting on the floor. Prowl sent him a comm link as he tried to hold onto Jazz who decided to start the foreplay in the middle of the hallway._

_: Blaster you owe me for this. : _

_: …of course. :_

_: You'll be doing some extra files. : Prowl replied as he ignored all the cat calls he kept receiving while walking back to his and his mate's quarters with Jazz now happily nibbling on his chevron. _

_He cut off the link and then proceeded to try and open the door to their quarters without dropping Jazz. It seemed that his work would have to wait._

000000000000000

He had to admit that it was worth skipping out on work because the interfacing was great. Jazz was definitely lively that day to say the least and he had done a good job of keeping him immobilized for the rest of the day and part of the next if he did say so himself.

Though he wished he could have gone through it without Ironhide saying 'Oh baby!' every few minutes whenever someone mentioned the scenario and the topic popped up again. Jazz always seemed to end up getting him in the strangest moments and created the most outlandish incidents. One of which included a human holiday that he seriously thought only existed because humans enjoyed their alcohol too much. Not that the twins complained especially when they challenged anybody to come over for a drinking challenge…

000000000000000

_St. Patrick's Day. _

_A day in the human culture that warranted the use of frivolous amounts of alcohol and the eating of many a corned beef. This he could have possibly understood, especially with the use of Google._

_Short midgets with red beards and four leafed weeds though, he thought, certainly did not mix. It just did not make sense. Plus, why was the color green so important in relation to drinking beer?_

_Prowl could not for the life of him understand why Optimus had allowed a St. Patrick's Day party. It sounded just like a regular party that the twins always seemed to create with or without permission anyways, except with copious amounts of green. _

"_It will be good for moral Prowl. Plus it will allow the new arrivals to enjoy some Earth culture." Optimus had told him earlier. Prowl on the other hand was almost 96% certain that his leader wanted a good reason to get plastered without Elita One on his aft. Ironhide had probably egged him on. Possibly Ratchet as well. _

_Since there was going to be a smorgasbord of various high grade mixtures, he had decided that his presence would be necessary in the rec room to keep the peace and make sure the over energized do not harm themselves. Then there was the problem of his carrying mate. If a party existed at any time within the base, Jazz was sure to be there. _

"_Oh look dear! Isn't this such a dashing shade of green? My, what a wonderful cultural experience!" Prowl stopped as he heard the teal femme that was admiring the green streamers talk to her bonded. She chatted avidly and the mech next to her seemed to take it all in stride. _

"_That's nice dearest. Don' ya drink any high grade now, ya know how ya git with one tah many…" The mech looked down at her affectionately but he seemed worried._

"_Don't worry sweetie! I'll be fine." She smiled warmly back at him, but that did little to erase the apprehension on his face plates._

_It seemed Prowl was not the only one with a wayward spouse. _

_He then continued on his way and turned the next corner when he heard excited yells that echoed of the nearby walls. It seemed the party was now well underway._

_The second he entered the rec room though, he was firmly reminded of why he disliked going to such disdained parties that seemed so popular. _

_Mechs were everywhere. Literally. _

_Some were on top of one another, singing the dirtiest bar songs they could think up. They roared with laughter and howled after some of the lyrics enjoying the company of their fellow Cybertronians. Others were hunched over the tables, oral lubricant drooling from their mouths onto the table's surface, as they cried and hiccupped, the dizzy buzz coming from their drinks allowing their emotional centers to crumble and just let go. The rest were either trying to stand up straight and failing or were in the middle of the room huddled together for some reason. Spying the pointed antennae of his leader above the heads of the rest of the mechs in the group spurned Prowl to investigate what exactly Optimus and the rest were doing. _

_Trying to dodge the large array of wobbly mechs in the room, Prowl finally made it to the group of huddled soldiers and neutrals and had to carefully shove his way to the inside so he could stand next to Optimus. _

"_Sir, what is going on?" Prowl asked as casually as he could._

"_Look for yourself Prowl." Optimus replied with a smirk and then Prowl did as he asked._

_He did not like what he saw._

"_Jazz!" Prowl yelped unhappily as he watched his bonded confidently pull his pedes upon the table, crossing them, as he smirked at the twins on the opposite side. Sunstreaker scowled at Jazz's confidence and Sideswipe stood next to his brother smiling. _

"_Are you sure you wanna do this Jazz?" Sideswipe asked as his smile became larger. "Cause seriously, Sunny here's got a lot of room in his tank. I don't think you can beat him…" he added cheerfully, mock pity plain in his voice._

"_Ya wanna bet?" Jazz said, catching onto their bated words. _

_Sunstreaker smirked and Sideswipe's smile just got even wider. His face plate should have broken with how wide it was. _

"_I don't think Prowlie's gonna let ya though…" _

_Jazz looked over to where Prowl stood, his door wings arched upwards and twitching in contained anger. It was obvious what Prowl's opinion on this little challenge was, but Jazz was not going to back down. That meant that he had to compromise. _

"_What if we use regular energon instead?" Jazz replied watching Prowl from the corner of his optic and noticing the subtle change in the angle of his door wings. _

"_What the slag Jazz!" Sideswipe squawked. "This is a St. Patrick's Day party! No regular energon." _

"_Consuming normal energon would allow the challenge to become longer and therefore assure the others prowess in drinking games, would you not agree twins?" _

_Said twins stared in shock as they realized that the statement had come from Prowl. _

"_How about a compromise? If you can defeat Jazz in a drinking game allowing only normal energon I will allow you one free pass from the brig the next time either of you gets into trouble…"_

_The twin's flamboyant grins were proof that whatever Prowl had planned was working. Prowl decided to continue with his attack while trying to tell Jazz through their bond not to laugh out loud. Jazz in return sent all the love, appreciation, and thanks he could muster over their bond. _

"_Why is it that I hear a but in this sentence?" Sunstreaker asked supposedly after both had conversed over their twin bond._

"_If you lose, you will be assigned monitor duty with Red Alert and patrol with Hound for 2 weeks without switching with anyone else. Is that understandable?" _

"_Crystal." Both twins replied, now eagerly awaiting the beginning of the challenge. _

"_Wonderful." Optimus said after the exchange and commed Ironhide with the info. It didn't take long for Ironhide to come with two separate stacks of energon cubes._

_Jazz placed his pedes back on the floor and grinned cheekily back at the twins as the energon was placed in front of him and Sunstreaker. _

"_Don't lose Sunny." Sideswipe told his brother as he massaged his shoulder plates. _

_Prowl went over and placed a small kiss on one of Jazz's cheeks, his small smirk and Jazz's beaming smile making some of the others watching curious. _

_Ironhide looked at the two combatants and then proceeded to blurt out the rules. _

"_The first one to upchuck loses. Now go!" _

_Jazz immediately sprang into action and made a dash for the closest cube. Without hesitation he emptied the entire cube in one gulp and kept on going. Sunstreaker eagerly followed his example and for a while it was just watching them go back and forth between energon cubes, but it didn't take long for the momentum to change. Those betting for Sunstreaker began to fidget as Prowl's smirk only got larger the longer the challenge went on._

_Jazz was a beast._

_He kept on drinking energon without fail and unlike Sunstreaker, he wasn't slowing down. He drained them like the desert soaked up water. That was until he heard the distinct sound of someone's tanks churning and it didn't sound good. He stopped half way through his cube and just stared at Sunstreaker who had a look that mixed in between horrified and outright stoned as the humans so eloquently said once. Then all that went in decided to go back out. Sunstreaker quickly moved to the side and all the contents ended up on Sideswipe's left pede. _

"_Sunny! Ew, gross!" Sideswipe yelped and then half hopped away as he stared at his now fluorescent pink pede. Everyone around him decided to give him a wide berth, not wanting to be anywhere near the new mess. _

"_I win!" Jazz leapt up from his chair and screamed, his arms shooting up and then he began fist pumping. _

"_Yes you did Jazz." Prowl said casually and then turned to the distraught twins. "I expect to see you two before your new duty roster begins. That is all." He then gently grabbed Jazz's still moving hands and guided him out and away from the stunned group, the losers just staring at the twins disdainfully while the winners of the bet happily held out their hands for their credits. _

_As the pair walked towards their shared quarters Jazz rubbed his abdomen. _

"_I think all tha' energon made our sparklin' high. He hasn't stopped movin' since the first cube I drank."_

_Prowl couldn't help but smile at least a little. _

"_By the way," Jazz added before Prowl could talk, "thanks for allowin' me to get all tha' energon. I was gettin' famished."_

"_As your bonded it is my duty to make sure you are never unsatisfied especially with nourishment."_

000000000000000

"Prowl?"

Prowl stared at his data pad just for a second before he realized that Jazz was calling to him.

"Yes?"

Jazz walked over, Razzberry comfortably snuggling into his chasis, and sat next to him.

"Thought ya lost yer processor fer a moment." He then snuggled into his side, engine purring as Razzberry gave a small yawn.

"Nonsense Jazz. It has been lost from the moment I met you."

"If tha's yer version of a sexy one liner, ya suck."

"…"


End file.
